<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【卡带】虚假之面 by LiliannaLulu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23180998">【卡带】虚假之面</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiliannaLulu/pseuds/LiliannaLulu'>LiliannaLulu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto, kkob - Fandom, 卡带 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:00:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>49,757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23180998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiliannaLulu/pseuds/LiliannaLulu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>宇智波带土带走了佩恩一役中垂死的旗木卡卡西。<br/>ABO，Alpha（伪）晓卡，Omega BOSS土<br/>最近忙，坑一段时间，笔芯</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 失忆</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>隐蔽昏暗的洞穴里，银发的木叶Alpha上忍安静地躺在床上，唇如纸白，呼吸微弱，仿佛下一秒就要死去。床边坐着一个戴面具的男人，面具将他的脸全部遮挡住，只露出一只眼睛。现在这只眼睛注视着濒死的木叶忍者，冰冷的平静下暗潮迭起。</p><p> </p><p>距离从佩恩手里带走卡卡西已经四天，上忍体内的查克拉一天比一天衰微，如果今晚还没有获得补充，恐怕那一点残存的生命力将在太阳升起前全部耗尽。面具下，宇智波带土的嘴唇抿成了一条直线。</p><p> </p><p>卡卡西的左眼眼角还留着淡淡的血痕，有人为擦拭的痕迹。他在昏迷前使用的最后一次神威让那只眼睛流下了鲜血。晓的首领想到这里，唯一暴露在面具外的眼睛由黑色变成了红色，三勾玉的图案飞快地打着转，暗示着所有者激烈的心绪。</p><p> </p><p>他怎么敢让这只眼睛流血？他就这样不在乎我送出的眼睛？那个胖子叫什么来着，秋道丁次？带土在心中冷笑，你为了救他不惜动用最后一点查克拉。只为了给木叶传回佩恩的情报，你不惜让神威杀死了你自己！</p><p> </p><p>想到这里，带土微微露出了被刺痛的表情。</p><p> </p><p>赝品，这个快死的卡卡西果然是个赝品。卡卡西是不会死的，也不会日复一日地去慰灵碑前忏悔，他应该和自己一起保护琳。在他要创造的完美世界，卡卡西会活着，琳也会活着。带土想，这个假的废物卡卡西……就让他这样无声无息地死去，不要再出现好了……</p><p> </p><p>在卡卡西快要死去的这个深夜，他仿佛下定了决心，从山洞中离开了。</p><p> </p><p>但凌晨东方被朝霞染成橘红，朝阳快要升起的时候，宇智波带土又回来了。他的脸色比之前还要阴沉，与阴沉脸色相反的是他颤抖的双手和紊乱的脚步。他弯下腰，伸出手，想要去探一探木叶上忍的鼻息，然而他的手刚要伸到Alpha的鼻下，又猛地缩了回去。如此来回了几次，他终于成功发现对方还苟延残喘着。</p><p> </p><p>带土从怀里掏出一把小刀，熹微的晨光照进洞口，折射上阴森的洞壁，又汇聚在小刀的利刃上。利刃闪着寒芒，将上忍俊秀的面容照得惨白。</p><p> </p><p>他脱下手套，在右手中指上割破了一道口子，鲜红色的血从创口渗出。嫌手指出血的速度太慢，带土又用刀刃用力在手腕上划开了皮肉。这次他精准地割破了主要血管，鲜血汩汩而下，很快流了满手，洞内弥漫起腥甜的铁锈味。闻到自己流出的血液里那股过于腥甜的味道，带土不悦地“啧”了一声。</p><p> </p><p>忍者的血液内蕴含着丰富的查克拉。将血喂给查克拉枯竭的垂死之人喝下是一种简单粗暴的救治方式，但鲜少有人这么做。一方面是因为至少要喂下三分之一的血才能奏效，普通忍者只怕人没有救成，先由于失血过多而陷入昏迷，另一方面是因为这种方式代价太大，几乎没有人愿意为了另一个人采取这样极端而危险的做法。</p><p> </p><p>宇智波带土不是普通人。柱间细胞提供的庞大查克拉和自愈能力保证了他这样做不致于有生命危险。但毕竟只有一半身体里流动着人类的血液，当木叶上忍的唇色逐渐泛起久违的红润，体内的查克拉也开始正常循环时，带土好像和之前的卡卡西互换了处境。手腕的伤口不再流血，但由于放了太久血的缘故，腕部以下的皮肤都似乎都被染成了鲜艳的粉红色。</p><p> </p><p>晓的首领脸色煞白，他撑着床沿站起身，面无表情的看了木叶的忍者一眼，发动瞳术进入神威空间。</p><p> </p><p>卡卡西醒来后就会自行离开。我不是要救他，带土对自己说，我要他亲眼看着，我是怎样让他所信任的九尾一败涂地，又是怎样否定这个世界，让月之眼计划成功的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>另一个更空旷的山洞。</p><p> </p><p>“你为了救那个木叶的家伙，把自己搞成这样？”白绝从地面上钻出来，看见眼前男人狼狈的病态，禁不住啧啧称奇。</p><p> </p><p> “与你无关。” 带土冷声说，“让其他人这两天不要来见我。”</p><p> </p><p>“担心他们趁你还没有恢复的时候落井下石？”</p><p> </p><p>带土冷哼了一声：“可以试试。”</p><p> </p><p>“长门背叛了你，投靠了木叶。”白绝的语气好像在看戏，又好像带了一丝怜悯，“蝎，迪达拉，飞段都死了。”</p><p> </p><p>“我本来就没有指望他们能活到最后。至于长门，”带土轻飘飘地说，“你会因为随时会背叛主人的狗死了而感到悲伤吗？”</p><p> </p><p>白绝笑嘻嘻的：“谁知道呢？”</p><p> </p><p>“宇智波带土早就死了。我现在谁也不是，自然谁也不在乎。”戴着橘黄色面具的男人低语道，好像是在对白绝说，又好像是自言自语。</p><p> </p><p>“我这几天都会留在这里，你和其他白绝看好这个据点。等木叶那个人醒来之后尽快把他赶出去。”带土抛下简短的命令后，消失在了原地。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>幽深潮湿的洞穴里没有点灯，只烧了一盆炭火。外面暮色早已垂下，顺带下起了连绵不绝的中雨。</p><p> </p><p>带土坐在床沿，左手手里拿着一张信函，缠着绷带的右手垂在身侧。这封信是白绝白天给他的，落款处署着“兜”。</p><p> </p><p> “哼……又要把死人从地狱里拉出来帮忙吗？”</p><p> </p><p>眼中厌恶的神情稍纵即逝，带土看完全部的内容，将信扔进了火堆中。纸张点燃，很快便化为了灰烬。</p><p> </p><p>燃烧的火苗倒映在眼中，带土凝视着那盆突兀的炭火。他左边人造的假肢无法拥有体温，右边人类的身体因为失血而手脚冰凉。</p><p> </p><p>被子能取暖的前提是躺在里面的人能自发产生热度，被子若是裹了一块没有温度的冰，那充其量不过是个小型冰窟。带土在床上冷得十分难受，加上冬日的雨天一向让他不好过，只能爬起来烧了一炉木炭。</p><p> </p><p>脸上的面具被摘下，暖黄色的火光映照出带土脸上深深浅浅的疤痕，火光造成的阴影让那些扭曲不平的纹路愈发狰狞可怖。而另外半边的面容却是极其干净，甚至称得上英俊的。他脸上不做表情的时候，眼角放松的线条就显得执拗而天真。然而带土就算是没有表情的时候两道眉毛也紧紧地皱着，嘴直直地抿成一条下垂的线，再加上让人恐惧的写轮眼，他有些少年气的眼型往往就被忽视了。</p><p> </p><p>宇智波带土是如此地矛盾而又统一。比如此刻，一半的他看上去好像是个从修罗道里爬出来的恶鬼，另一半的他好像是个孤独迷茫的青年。当他戴上面具时，又变成了要消灭忍者世界的“宇智波斑”。</p><p> </p><p>带土没有再去管卡卡西，他想卡卡西应该已经离开了。他们再一次相见应该是在战场上，到那时，他会亲自证明月之眼的价值。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>然而出乎带土的意料，次日他在之前和白绝谈话的空旷山洞里看到了某个银发Alpha忍者的身影。</p><p> </p><p>凭带土对卡卡西的了解，对方应该在醒来后就会离开这里，动身前往木叶。恢复意识后他或许会对自己为什么仍然活着感到疑惑，但带土事先已抹去了所有的痕迹。唯一能作证的血和查克拉流淌在上忍的体内，卡卡西不是感知系的忍者，那点微小的异样就算被注意到，也不足为虑。而当他几天后返回木叶，它们该与卡卡西自己的血和查克拉结合在一起，被吸收得差不多了。</p><p> </p><p>卡卡西是个现实主义者，对于现有的结果他会选择接受而不是否定，他在震惊过后很快会接纳自己还活着这个事实。然后，就该滚回一心效忠的木叶了。</p><p> </p><p>在离开之前他或许还会调查一番周围，不过同样也打探不到什么有用的线索。这里是带土最初笼络晓组织成员时栖身的据点，如今已搁置许久。</p><p> </p><p>原本应该是完美无缺的算盘。所以当带土发现上忍坐在洞壁一块凸出的岩石上闭目养神后，他立刻退回了洞口。</p><p> </p><p>“白绝，”晓首领的声音透出不易察觉的烦躁，“他为什么还在这里？”</p><p> </p><p>白绝慢悠悠地从洞顶伸出半个身子：“我按照你的吩咐，没有进行任何阻拦。但是这个木叶的家伙看上去很奇怪……”</p><p> </p><p>“什么？”</p><p> </p><p>白绝竖起一根手指晃了晃，又指了指没有头发的脑袋：“他好像这里坏了，还问我我是谁，问我知不知道他是谁，说不记得自己的名字。”</p><p> </p><p>带土的声音沉了下去：“……我让你小心监视，不要被发现。”</p><p> </p><p>“我没有想到这家伙竟然这么敏锐，看来要躲避写轮眼的侦查我还远远不够格。”白绝嘻嘻哈哈地说，“这点您应该最清楚了。”</p><p> </p><p>“……”带土沉默了一阵，又开口道，“你刚刚说什么？他不记得自己是谁？”</p><p> </p><p>“是啊是啊，也许从鬼门关走了一趟把脑子整坏了。”</p><p> </p><p>带土站在洞口默然不语，眼中阴晴不定，过了一会他说：“……开什么玩笑，闭嘴。”</p><p> </p><p>白绝撇撇嘴：“你不相信的话自己去验证一下不就行了。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>也许是被入口处的动静引起了注意，上忍睁开眼，往带土和白绝的方向看去。</p><p> </p><p>卡卡西目光转过来的时候，带土下意识地伸出右手摸了摸脸上的面具，确认到表面凹凸不平的螺旋形纹路，他才将手放下。</p><p> </p><p>卡卡西站起身。刚从昏迷中清醒，他看上去仍然有些虚弱，嘴唇也依旧血色淡薄，但和之前尸体般枯槁的纸白色已经相去甚远。</p><p> </p><p>随着卡卡西离洞口愈来愈近，带土感觉身体和假体的接合处又开始隐隐作痛。</p><p> </p><p>“抱歉，可以问一下两位这里是什么地方吗？”在他们面前停下脚步，上忍弯起眼睛，露出了一个温和的微笑。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 身份</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>宇智波带土打量着卡卡西，想要从他脸上的表情看出一点破绽。但面前的白发忍者眼神平和，毫无敌意，怎么看上去怎么也不像是伪装的。</p><p> </p><p>是连名字和身份都忘得干干净净这样彻底的失忆吗？过去的事情还留有多少印象？晓的首领无法确定，不过他认为这种失忆是暂时的，要不了多久上忍又会重新想起使命。因为那家伙可是卡卡西，说好听点是永远冷静理智，然而带土觉得这只是一个没有灵魂的稻草人罢了。</p><p> </p><p>带土皱起眉，没有回答卡卡西，而是对白绝说：“这人是谁？我们认识他吗？”</p><p> </p><p>已经半个身体融进岩层里的白绝只好停下了遁走的动作，他不知道首领此时为什么要明知故问，面具孔隙射出的沉沉目光让白绝觉得这个问题不是那么简单。</p><p> </p><p>“我们……应该不认识吧？”从树上长出来的无机物试探着说。</p><p> </p><p>带土又问：“这是什么地方？”</p><p> </p><p>“……”白绝说，“不知道，我们也是刚来到这里。”</p><p> </p><p>带土不说话了。</p><p> </p><p>“是你们救了我吗？”卡卡西露出了一点为难的神色，“我好像遇到了些麻烦，醒来后丧失了记忆。根据身体状况判断，我之前应该是受过严重的伤，失忆也许和受伤有关。所以我想这里是不是曾经发生过战斗？”</p><p> </p><p>“……从他的装束来看，应该是哪个村子里的忍者吧。”带土不去看卡卡西，盯着白绝说道，“就算是什么都不记得了，忍者的常识也忘记了吗？受伤和失忆这种事情，是可以随便对不知道是敌是友的陌生人说的？”</p><p> </p><p>他冷冷地总结道：“我看这身衣服可能是从哪里偷来的，就算不是偷来的，也是个拎不清的废物忍者。”</p><p> </p><p>无辜被殃及的白绝看了一眼上忍，又看了一眼带土，选择发出一声意味不明的附和之后紧紧地闭上了嘴。</p><p> </p><p>带土也不期望从白绝那里得到任何回应，说完上忍是废物后，他半垂下眼睛，嘴唇直直地抿了起来。</p><p> </p><p>卡卡西没有因为戴着橘色面具的男人无礼的态度和辱骂而生气，而是耐心地解释：“这里除了两位没有其他人，我想应该是你们……”</p><p> </p><p>但是晓的首领失去了耐性，他打断上忍的话，对白绝说：“这个人真奇怪，我一秒钟都不想跟奇怪的人多待，我要走了。”</p><p> </p><p>白绝没有吭声，但暗自嘀咕：明明我们俩才是看上去奇怪的那方才对。他看到带土转过身走出了洞穴，也把外面的半截身体缩回了岩壁里。</p><p> </p><p>“你还是快离开这里吧。”只剩下一个光秃秃的头时，白绝对卡卡西说。</p><p> </p><p>从始至终带土都没有跟卡卡西说过话，也没有用正眼看过对方。他走出去十几米远之后，将原本黑色的眼睛转换成写轮眼的状态，用神威将自己从地面上抹去了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>这天夜晚，雾隐村最中央的高塔，地下室的某间紧闭的房间里，飘荡着一股奇特的腥甜气味，比起普通血液的铁锈味，那味道中甜的部分要更浓郁，像蜂蜜或者糖膏浸泡在稀释后的金属液里。Omega的信息素既掺杂植物的清甜，又附着淡淡的血腥气，若是窜进Alpha们的鼻孔里，能叫他们狂热起来，恨不得马上狠狠地把硕大的阳具肏入气味源头的Omega那股瓣间柔软脆弱的小洞里。</p><p> </p><p>本来，带土是打算在过去的山洞据点中度过三四天失血后的恢复期，但现在那个碍眼的上忍可能还在附近，于是他便回到雾隐村休息。好在鬼鲛和鼬都不在，小南也不知所踪，他不必花多余的精力来应付晓组织中的其他人。</p><p> </p><p>水之国浓雾弥漫的村子依然下着雨，这个曾经凝聚了上一代水影心血的村子如今比绵亘的冷雨还要惨淡，在变本加厉的血雾之里模式下，雾隐村的忍者们死伤大半，有幸保有战斗力的那些也被日复一日的洗脑与训练培养成了没有自主意识的真正工具。这个村子俨然已是没有人气的死亡之村。</p><p> </p><p>地下室的房间内没有窗户，一片漆黑之中，晓的首领伏在桌上，半闭着眼睛，张开嘴微微喘息着。</p><p> </p><p>漩涡图案的面具被扔在桌面一角，带土的两颊浮现起明显的潮红。他因为刚刚那一阵发情得太剧烈，才从短暂的失控当中恢复意识，就闻到了满屋子里自己分泌出的，强烈的信息素气味。</p><p> </p><p>虽然始终抵触、反感、甚至诅咒着这样的结果，但带土事实上就是在神物毗桥事件后分化成了一名Omega。</p><p> </p><p>对于忍者来说分化成Omega是不幸的，这意味着他们在战场上随时都有发情的可能。若是被哪个Alpha标记过，便在标记者面前失去了主动权。如果标记者是友方还好，若是敌方，那被捏住把柄的Omega立刻就会被组织抛弃。总之，Omega在忍者中是位于食物链底端的存在，绝大部分的Omega在分化后也不会继续涉足关键性的工作，其中体质优秀的被村子视作生产下一代体格强健的Alpha的工具，集中训练管理起来，平平无奇的那些就只能干一些下忍或者后勤的杂活。</p><p> </p><p>而身为一个宇智波家族的Omega又是不幸中的幸运。宇智波家族的精英们对信息素的控制能力出类拔萃。这个家族中优秀的Alpha们可以控制自己不被Omega引诱， Omega精英们可以用查克拉的力量抑制发情。当然，这只是理论上来说，因为这个本就神秘的家族灭族之后，后代已寥寥无几，关于他们的情报也无从考证。</p><p> </p><p>没有人知道也没有人怀疑，实力强大的晓组织的首领竟然是一名Omega，而且还是从未被标记过的。</p><p> </p><p>又是一阵猛烈的情欲袭来，带土的呻吟只发出一半就被咽了回去，粗重的喘息声充斥着房间。黑色短发的宇智波蜷缩在桌边的椅子上，因为不适始终弓着脊背。前面和后面都不受控制地淌出黏腻的半透明液体，欲望的产物像是失禁般地分泌出来，把大腿和臀缝洇得湿滑一片。</p><p> </p><p>除了偶尔的几次，过去的发情都被带土控制住了。现在他因为一下子放掉大量的血而十分虚弱，突如其来的发情得也就益发地厉害。</p><p> </p><p>面对被Omega本能支配的身体这样的反应，带土在忍耐和喘息之余，脸上就只剩下厌倦的表情。他垂着眼睫，浸淫在情欲中而失焦的黑色眼眸好像蒙上了层层阴翳。尽管他神情漠然，但纠结起的双眉和湿润的眼角，还有潮红的两颊都大大违背了本人的意愿。</p><p> </p><p>他的脚下躺着几截木遁枝条，如果房间里有光源，可以看到上面沾着不少晶亮的粘液。木遁是刚才带土失控时召唤出来的，被潜意识赋予了生命力的木枝缠绕上他的腿根，另一端插进紧致的穴道往深处侵入，圆钝的末端直顶到了生殖腔紧闭的腔口。带土清醒过来后抖着手抽出了身体里的枝条，将它拗成几段扔在地上。</p><p> </p><p>新一轮的情欲过后带土勉强集中精神，发动瞳术把自己转移进了神威空间，原本裹得严严实实的晓袍因此半敞开来，松垮的搭在他赤裸的双腿上。神威空间的地面坚硬而冰冷，但晓袍下的半边身体异常滚烫，另一半的人造体则仍然没有温度。按照带土以往的经验，这种情况已经发生了，就至少要持续几天，而这次发情比之前的任何一次都要来得厉害，他不知道要在神威空间待上多久。</p><p> </p><p>发情中的Omega从地上撑起身体，眯起无神的眼睛望向远处黑洞洞的无尽空间，不知道在想些什么。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>如果有人在佩恩战前告诉卡卡西，他会因为这场战斗失去记忆，连名字都忘得一干二净，并且在失忆的情况下见到本该死去已久的小学同学，这位木叶的精英上忍一定会收起惯常的好脾气，赏一发亮闪闪的雷遁让对方记住乱开玩笑的下场。</p><p> </p><p>要说性格温和的卡卡西也有什么底线的话，那他的小学同学可能算是一项。</p><p> </p><p>带土觉得上忍是没有灵魂的稻草人，倒没有全错。只是在原因的部分，他过于高看了木叶，又过分看轻了自己。卡卡西的灵魂确实有一部分缺失了，伴随着十三岁的宇智波带土一道死去。死在第三次忍界大战中的少年是他心目中的英雄，英雄死后，他有三分之一的早晨在慰灵碑前凭吊逝者，剩下三分之二的早晨在木叶之外的各处执行任务。死去了部分灵魂的上忍把少年的话当成精神寄托，又把这些话告诉了自己的学生。</p><p> </p><p>令人欣慰的是，他的学生当中有个叫漩涡鸣人的年轻下忍，鸣人的理想和信念与十三岁的宇智波带土不谋而合，这让卡卡西感觉到那种精神又有了延续，并且被不断成长的鸣人越来越耀眼的光芒衬托得愈加清晰鲜明起来。上忍有时会产生一种错觉，他缺失的那部分灵魂好像重新被填补了回去。</p><p> </p><p>但玩笑般的事情就这样发生了。戴着面具的男人和不知道是不是应该称作人的白色石膏状的家伙离开后，卡卡西暂时无处可去，在空无一人的洞穴里待了三天。不知道是无心还是有意，洞穴里留有食物。靠着食物和休息，这三天里卡卡西的体能差不多恢复到了一个非忍者的普通人的水平，但记忆还是没有丝毫恢复的迹象，他甚至忘记自己过去有戴面罩这个习惯，就让那副在男性忍者当中俊秀得不像是Alpha的样貌暴露在外。他的同事和敌人看惯了他拉起面罩的样子，这样如果遇见了，过去认识卡卡西的人反倒要一时半会认不出来了。</p><p> </p><p>第二天中午的时候卡卡西到周围的树林当中转了一圈，在林中猎人制作的陷阱里偶然发现了一只被困的狮子兔。周身毛色洁白兔子像一团被弄脏了的雪，恹恹地趴在凹陷下去的洞里。它只有脸上的毛是灰黑色的，一条后腿受了伤，深色的小脸看上去皱巴巴的，楚楚可怜。</p><p> </p><p>卡卡西把它救回来后，从自己随身携带的忍具包里翻出了医疗箱。他一并翻出的还有自己的身份证明——忍者登录证。之前卡卡西不是没有翻找过随身的包裹，但登录证为了和大大小小的符和卷轴区别开来，被放进了暗袋里，一时没有被发现。而现在那张东西正巧掉了出来，上忍终于知道了自己和名字和身份。</p><p> </p><p> 卡卡西用伤药和绷带给狮子兔处理了伤口，兔子窝在他怀里，可能是因为受到了惊吓，三瓣嘴不停地嗅嗅，发出模糊的呜咽声，也不肯吃东西。卡卡西安抚了它半天，最后用指尖蘸着水一点一点地喂了下去。</p><p> </p><p>第三条卡卡西要离开了，他已经知道自己是火之国木叶村的忍者，虽然不知道木叶在哪里，但好歹有了明确的目标。他把兔子抱到林子里，放在地上，小东西缩着脖子一瘸一拐地迈了几步，就不肯走了，蹭回他的脚边。</p><p> </p><p>卡卡西蹲下来，摸摸它的耳朵，又挠挠它长长的漂亮颈毛：“去吧。”</p><p> </p><p>这时他听见右手边的树丛传来人为造成的树叶哗哗声响，上忍慢慢站起身，悄无声息地往声音传来的方向走了几步。</p><p> </p><p>“是你。”他在背后叫住了那个戴橘色漩涡图案面具的男人。</p><p> </p><p>男人离开的脚步明显一顿，十几秒钟后他转过身来，黑色的眼睛第一次正眼瞧了卡卡西。他没有说话，阴沉的目光充满了压迫感。</p><p> </p><p>“不论是不是你们救了我，我还是要谢谢洞里的食物。”卡卡西说。</p><p> </p><p>带土依旧不说话。卡卡西在山洞里的这三天，也正好是宇智波把自己关在神威空间里发情的时长。发情期差不多结束后，他做的第一件事竟然是回到这个地方看一眼人走没走，带土觉得自己疯了。</p><p> </p><p>他也一定是被漫长的发情折磨得神志不清，才会对卡卡西说：“……你要去哪里？”</p><p> </p><p>卡卡西第一次听见了戴面具的男人的声音，沙哑低沉，仿佛声带受过损伤。他说：“木叶。”</p><p> </p><p>“……”男人说，“你想起来了。”</p><p> </p><p>“记忆的话，还是没有任何回来的迹象。不过我发现了忍者登录证，上面有我的身份。”</p><p> </p><p>虽然面具男人警告过他不要透露太多，但卡卡西并不觉得对方是不怀好意的敌人。怎么会有敌人提醒对手这样的事呢？虽然他态度恶劣，出言不逊，但卡卡西并不在意这些口头上的冒犯，从感情上和理智上，他都判断这个人不会伤害自己。</p><p> </p><p>“……你弄错了。”</p><p> </p><p>一阵沉默过后，上忍再次听见男人平静低哑的声音。</p><p> </p><p>“那张证件是伪造的，你真正的身份，是晓组织的成员。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 欺骗</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“你真正的身份，是晓组织的成员。”</p><p> </p><p>说完这句话带土怔愣了一下。</p><p> </p><p>失忆的卡卡西就像一张供人涂画的白纸，当他们不再立场相对，这一次，他希望上忍能离开木叶，站在自己这边吗？</p><p> </p><p>不……他只是想借机削弱木叶的战斗力罢了。虽然带土认为卡卡西不足以影响到月之眼计划，但另一只眼睛在木叶，总是会带来些限制。现在几句谎言就能夺走对方重要的一员，也许还能为己所用。对于木叶来说，失去卡卡西也是不可弥补的损失，他一遍遍地告诉自己，这是个一举两得的做法。</p><p> </p><p>“我是晓组织的成员？”卡卡西掏出那张忍者登录证，看着上面的信息，露出困惑的神情，“那你也是属于这个组织……”</p><p> </p><p>带土说：“我是晓的现任首领。”</p><p> </p><p>“那么我是你的下属吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“……”</p><p> </p><p>带土没有回答这个问题，他好像觉得厌烦了，说道：“有什么问题明天再问。”</p><p> </p><p>卡卡西觉得面具男十分喜怒无常，不过一来二去，也有些习惯了他的阴晴不定。收起手里的忍者证，尽管仍然满腹疑虑，卡卡西真的没有再问其他问题。</p><p> </p><p>面具男转过身走了几步，突然无声无息地向右侧歪倒下去。卡卡西一惊，几步上前扶起他。</p><p> </p><p>在接近男人之后，他闻到了一股很淡的腥甜气味。</p><p> </p><p>带土在发情过后，他身上残余的信息素的味道还没有完全消失。而恰好卡卡西的嗅觉在忍者当中也算极灵敏——不然无法成为八忍犬的主人。</p><p> </p><p>他虽然失忆了，但基础的常识都还烙印在脑中，加上Alpha的本能，他判断出这是Omega信息素的气味。</p><p> </p><p>这个看上去实力强大，极具压迫感的人……竟然是一名Omega。</p><p> </p><p>上忍扶着面具男靠在一根树的树干上，向后退了几步，呼吸变得有些粗重。尽管看上去气质温和，身形修长，与大部分浑身上下都散发出攻击性的Alpha迥异，反而更接近于Beta，但他毕竟是一名强健的Alpha，面对无意识的Omega和他身上的信息素味道，不被勾起征服欲和性欲是不可能的。</p><p> </p><p>卡卡西感觉自己的下体灼热起来，有了抬头的反应。他站得更远了一点，背过身抓住身旁树的主干，手指几乎嵌进粗糙的树皮里，一段时间后，那焚起的欲火终于渐渐熄灭了大半。</p><p> </p><p>“……”</p><p> </p><p>上忍回到面具男身边，迟疑良久，出于七分担忧三分好奇，还是伸手摘掉了对方脸上的面具。</p><p> </p><p>面具下的面孔让他轻轻抽了一口气，半张脸覆盖着扭曲狰狞的疤痕，看上去都不是新的。从那些疤痕的深刻程度来看，男人应该受过相当严重的伤。</p><p> </p><p>本该是令人恐惧，想要远离的脸，但卡卡西望着那张陌生的面孔，心脏没来由地抽痛起来。失忆都没有慌张不安，冷静淡然的上忍，此刻却不知为什么感到许多说不清是怎样的感情汹涌而至，压迫得他仿佛难以呼吸。</p><p> </p><p>卡卡西深深地吸了一口气，手指探了探男人的鼻息，确认了自己的想法，虽然不知道是什么原因，但好在他仅仅是暂时昏迷了过去。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>两个小时后带土从昏迷当中苏醒过来，发现自己躺在之前卡卡西躺过的那张床上。他很快回想起晕过去前发生的事情，然后察觉脸上的面具不见了。</p><p> </p><p>卡卡西就坐在不远处，怀里抱着一只浑身雪白，但脸上的毛是灰黑色，所以看上去整张精致的小脸都黑乎乎的兔子。见到带土从床上坐起来，他也站起身往这边走了几步：“你醒了。”</p><p> </p><p>带土捂住布满伤痕的那半张脸，在手指缝里抬起眼睛，他眼神冰冷，似乎还隐含着淡淡的怒意。</p><p> </p><p>“面具……”卡卡西解释说，“我不是有意要摘下的，是为了确认你的情况。”</p><p> </p><p>他过来把面具递给带土。</p><p> </p><p>带土一言不发，将面具重新戴在了脸上。</p><p> </p><p>他问道：“……我昏迷了多久？”</p><p> </p><p>“大概两三个小时。”卡卡西顿了顿，问道，“你没事吧？”</p><p> </p><p>自打佩恩战将卡卡西带走之后，带土觉得自己就格外狼狈。发情过后极度虚弱疲惫的身体在上忍面前支撑不住晕了过去，被对方带回山洞这件事令他心情相当复杂。</p><p> </p><p>可以的话，带土很想离开，进到神威空间里。但他刚刚试着切换写轮眼，发现此刻连控制查克拉进入三勾玉的状态都做不到。</p><p> </p><p>“这儿为什么有只兔子？”带土的视线转移到上忍怀里的动物身上，岔开话题。</p><p> </p><p>“你说它？昨天在旁边的树林里看到的，掉进猎人的陷阱里受伤了。”上忍把狮子兔放到床上，捏了捏那一团雪的脖颈，“它很可爱，你要不要摸摸？”</p><p> </p><p>带土想起卡卡西养狗，但他不知道卡卡西还喜欢其他动物，比如兔子。</p><p> </p><p>“不用了。”</p><p> </p><p>“你……”卡卡西张了张嘴又闭上了，欲言又止的模样。</p><p> </p><p>“你想说什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“没什么。”上忍摇了摇头。</p><p> </p><p>带土说：“你不是有问题要问我吗？”他向后靠在床头，闭上眼睛，平淡地说：“问吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“你刚醒，还是先……”</p><p> </p><p>带土打断了卡卡西的话：“现在不问以后也都别问了。”</p><p> </p><p>“……”卡卡西沉默了一会，说，“你之前说，我是晓这个组织的成员，伪造身份留在木叶是为了获取情报。那我的真名叫什么？又为什么会加入晓？”</p><p> </p><p>“那上面的名字是真的。”带土说，“你过去确实曾是木叶的一名忍者。你的父亲在木叶很有名望，因为实力出众而受到尊敬器重。但在一次任务当中，他将拯救同伴的性命放在比完成任务更重要的地位上，任务失败，让村子蒙受了损失。整个村子的人都诋毁中伤他，甚至包括那位被拯救的同伴。你的父亲在重重压力之下自杀了。”</p><p> </p><p>卡卡西神色逐渐凝重，听到父亲自杀时，上忍皱起眉头，脸上露出了几分悲哀的表情。</p><p> </p><p>带土看一开始闭着眼睛，说到半途又把眼睛睁开了，卡卡西表情的变化都被他捕捉在眼里。在对方没有发现的情况下，他默默注视了上忍几秒钟，又撇开视线。</p><p> </p><p>他本没有必要说出旗木朔茂的事情。失忆的卡卡西是张空白的纸，既然都打算诓骗个彻底，完全可以凭空捏造过去，但他忍不住想要看看在忘记所谓忍者的规则，忘记一切的情况下，卡卡西对父亲的死会有怎样的反应。</p><p> </p><p>然而当失忆后的卡卡西沉默下来，脸上第一次出现了淡定与微笑之外的表情，带土觉得身体与假体接合的地方又开始隐痛不已。</p><p> </p><p>“……”半晌，卡卡西苦笑着说，“这还真是个沉重的故事。”</p><p> </p><p> “如果木叶不是个罪恶的村子——我相信我的父亲应该不会为罪恶的村子效命，那为了任务放弃同伴的性命是见死不救，但任务失败，也许同样有人会因此丧生，可能那不是在眼前就立刻会发生的事情，但村子蒙受了损失，也许就要派出其他人来弥补损失，在那过程中，想必又要流下许多鲜血。置身于这样两难的选择当中，不论做出怎样的选择，都会遭到诟病，做出选择的人应该也承受了旁观者难以想象的痛苦吧。”</p><p> </p><p>带土目光阴郁，不知道是联想到了什么。</p><p> </p><p>上忍低声说：“但是不论如何，我的父亲没有逃避，做出了选择，也为此付出了代价，我想他是一个令人骄傲的父亲。”</p><p> </p><p>“这不是你父亲的错。”带土沉声说，“拯救同伴不需要付出代价。如果这个世界让英雄因为拯救同伴而付出这样的代价，那就是世界本身出了问题。忍村为了达成目的需要忍者抛弃自己的同伴，杀死自己的同伴，那这样的忍村就是个错误，它把忍者当成工具，扭曲忍者的意志，让忍者眼睁睁地看着同伴死在面前，还认为这是规则，这样的忍村不应该存在。”</p><p> </p><p>卡卡西轻声说：“……理想状况下是这样没有错。但是我还记得的有关忍村的信息告诉我，这种组织也为维护世界的正常运转做了不少事，如果没有忍村，也许还要变得更糟。”</p><p> </p><p>“那重新创造一个没有争斗的新的世界就好了。”</p><p> </p><p>“创造一个新的世界，这是有可能以一己之力实现的事情吗？”上忍露出了些许迷茫的表情。</p><p> </p><p>带土几乎就要把月之眼计划的详情全部告诉卡卡西。</p><p> </p><p>现在还不是时候，晓的首领想。上忍的回答让他突然意识到尽管失忆了，但卡卡西还是没有变，现在就告诉他也许会起到相反的效果，那就跟带土的初衷背道而驰了。</p><p> </p><p>“谁知道呢。总之，你目睹父亲死在自己面前，从那时候起就离开了木叶，加入了晓，代号‘鹿惊’。”</p><p> </p><p>“晓是个什么样的组织？”</p><p> </p><p>“晓由来自各个村子的叛忍们组成，不属于任何国家也不属于任何忍村。每个人加入晓都有自己的目的，不过最近这段时间，姑且是在为了实现某个目的而采取统一的行动。”</p><p> </p><p>“什么样的目的？”</p><p> </p><p>带土漆黑的瞳孔微微眯了起来：“为了捕捉尾兽。尾兽是一种过于强大的力量，过去忍村们为了夺取这种力量相互争斗不息，现在是时候让尾兽们回到它们本来的地方去了。”</p><p> </p><p>卡卡西眨了眨眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>看出了他的疑惑，带土说：“我这里有一些关于忍界，关于尾兽的资料。”</p><p> </p><p>“你还有别的要问吗？”</p><p> </p><p>卡卡西说：“可以告诉我一些关于你的事情吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“我的事情？”</p><p> </p><p>带土皱了皱眉，他早习惯顶着“宇智波斑”的名字面对所有人，没有人敢质疑这个身份，更不会有人要知道他的事情。说到底，他是谁并不重要。现在突然被问到这样的问题，带土沉默了。</p><p> </p><p>想来“宇智波带土”的人生可能停留在了目睹卡卡西的苦无贯穿琳的胸口的那一天，也可以再往前追溯到神物毗桥任务的那一天。</p><p> </p><p>“比如你脸上的伤疤……”卡卡西试探地问道，他无法不去在意看到对方面容瞬间的那种感觉。</p><p> </p><p>面具男好一会儿没有作声。</p><p> </p><p>“如果让你回想起了不愉快的经历，我很抱歉……”</p><p> </p><p>“啊呀~”一个轻快的语气中断了上忍的话。</p><p> </p><p>他听见眼前的男人用完全不同的活泼腔调说道：“脸上的疤痕当然是被压在石头底下造成的。”</p><p> </p><p>面具男伸了个懒腰，嬉笑道：“阿鸢那家伙不想理你了哦。不过你不要太在意，阿鸢脾气古怪得很，相比之下还是阿飞我更好相处啦。”</p><p> </p><p>看到卡卡西讶异的表情，他用手指指了指自己：“自我介绍一下，我是阿飞，偶尔会被阿鸢叫出来。你可以理解成是……类似第二个人格那样的存在。不过难得被叫出来的几次也是被阿鸢那个逃走的胆小鬼当做挡箭牌，阿飞感觉超——委屈的~”</p><p> </p><p>卡卡西说：“你是指……双重人格？”</p><p> </p><p>“差不多，差不多啦——一定是你问了他过去的事情阿鸢才不想理你的，你这家伙……”</p><p> </p><p>他看清楚卡卡西的脸后吃了一惊：“你这家伙是……”</p><p> </p><p>“唔……我错了我错了！阿鸢你别……”</p><p> </p><p>卡卡西看着性格大变，而且有一半对话都似乎在自言自语的男人，一时不知该不该说话。</p><p> </p><p>“……卡卡！是卡卡对吧！好久不见！唔……你失忆了啊……怪可怜的。”</p><p> </p><p>他认真地看了看卡卡西的脸，小声嘀咕道：“哎哟……卡卡长大后真俊啊……”</p><p> </p><p>卡卡西没有听清：“什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“咳——”面具男轻咳了声，语气稍稍严肃了些，不过仍透出一种笑嘻嘻的感觉，“大概是十几年前吧，有次在山洞里遇到了敌人，敌人用土遁把山洞震塌了，半边身体——包括脸都被石头压住，差点就死了。后来总之是活了下来——怎么样我是不是很强~但是坏掉的身体和脸没有办法复原，就变成了现在这个样子。”</p><p> </p><p>“有的时候阿飞也觉得有点难过……毕竟可能不算是人了，除了心脏之外其他器官都只剩下了一半……不过阿飞现在很强的！”</p><p> </p><p>“呜哇——阿鸢生气了我不乱说话了——”</p><p> </p><p>他嘟囔道：“……毕竟见到卡卡很高兴嘛。”</p><p> </p><p>这次卡卡西听见了。</p><p> </p><p>“阿飞……？你叫阿飞是吗？”他微笑起来，“见到你我也很高兴。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 两方</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>此时，远在千里之外的木叶。</p><p> </p><p>漩涡鸣人提着一盏灯，走过成排的帐篷，在其中的一顶前面停下脚步。他抬起汽灯照亮帐帘旁的编号，然后对里面的人说道：“小樱，纲手婆婆有事找我们。”</p><p> </p><p>不多久帐帘被掀开，出来一个粉色头发的少女，她的眼圈有些红，眼角泪痕隐约可见。鸣人放轻了声音说：“你刚刚在哭吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“没有！”春野樱用力揉揉眼角，“刚才我的眼睛痒，揉了几下！”</p><p> </p><p>“……”鸣人说道，“蛞蝓来找我，说婆婆在火影楼等我们，可能是要商量卡卡西老师失踪的事情，我们过去吧。”</p><p> </p><p>听到老师的名字，小樱方才虚张的声势一下子消失得无影无踪。</p><p> </p><p>“啊——”她短促地惊呼，“有消息了吗？快走吧。”</p><p> </p><p>夜幕下，小樱和鸣人一前一后穿过临时搭建起来的一排排帐篷。没有了灯光的干扰，天空显得格外幽深，排布在深蓝色天上的繁星也就愈发明亮，疏密错落，似乎汇成了一条闪烁的星河。不过谁也没有闲情欣赏这样难得的夜空——佩恩入侵后，偌大的村子一天之间成了半个废墟。现在小樱和鸣人正走的是一条临时清理出来的道路，路面布满建筑物的残骸和看不出什么东西破掉的碎片，也许是谁家的玻璃灯罩，也许是某间店铺的茶具。</p><p> </p><p>粉头发的女忍者目不斜视，盯着前方的地面，刻意不去看周围倒塌的房屋和房梁断裂后露在外面的一截截钢筋，它们在夜晚显得尤为狰狞，她怕自己又像几天前佩恩到来的那个白天一样没有骨气地大哭出来。佐助不在了，如今卡卡西老师也不知所踪，从小到大生长的地方被摧毁得面目全非，她发自内心地仇视那群穿着黑红长袍的家伙，他们夺去了阿斯玛先生，自来也先生，还有她的家园……</p><p> </p><p>小樱身后，鸣人的表情也不如往日般轻松。</p><p> </p><p>火影楼和火影楼周围的重要建筑物都亮着灯，有地势和结界保护，这里是木叶侥幸躲过一劫的地方之一。</p><p> </p><p>“你们来了。”看到鸣人和小樱，木叶唯一的女火影说道。她在佩恩一战中耗费了大量查克拉救治村民，加上连日来的疲乏，昔日美艳的容颜难掩憔悴，不过目光仍然炯炯有神。</p><p> </p><p>大和，佐井，天天和牙也在，牙的身边除了赤丸，还多了一条狗。</p><p> </p><p>“帕克！”小樱认出了那条八哥犬。</p><p> </p><p>纲手说：“我们在天天和牙的帮助下通灵出了帕克。”</p><p> </p><p>鸣人说：“这么说，卡卡西老师他……”</p><p> </p><p>牙说：“通灵犬还在并不代表主人还活着。不过，帕克说他能闻到卡卡西先生的气息。”</p><p> </p><p>“虽然很微弱，”帕克说，“他似乎在离木叶很远的地方。”</p><p> </p><p>小樱松了口气：“总之，能知道卡卡西老师没事就好。”</p><p> </p><p>“按照丁次的说法，前辈应该已经……”大和的表情仍然凝重，“但是却在佩恩战中途不见了踪影，之后也没有和忍犬联系，应该是遇上了什么状况。而且更奇怪的是，目前帕克能追踪到前辈所在的地方和我们之间的距离，不像是这几天就能到达的。这也是今晚纲手大人叫我们来的原因。”</p><p> </p><p>纲手说：“于公，卡卡西是木叶的重要战力之一，于私，他也是我十分重视的部下。所以虽然现在木叶亟需人手，我还是决定让你们临时七班所有人去执行这个任务。”</p><p> </p><p>“另一方面，”她看向鸣人，“也是为了支开你。晓盯上了木叶，团藏方面也虎视眈眈，这时候留在村里也许才是最危险的。”</p><p> </p><p>“放心，纲手婆婆，”鸣人握紧了拳头，“我们一定找到卡卡西老师。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>带土醒来时已是第二天的早晨，他注视着山洞顶壁，十几秒钟后，模糊的视线才逐渐变得清晰——一晚上的休息让他恢复了不少，但距离完全恢复还要两三天时间。</p><p> </p><p>他从床上坐起来，环顾了一下周围，某个银发上忍的身影不在这里。</p><p> </p><p>他现在不是阿飞，又是鸢了。</p><p> </p><p>手边突然有什么东西拱了拱被子，带土才发现是那只被卡卡西救下的狮子兔，不知道为什么会出现在这里，他碰了一下毛茸茸的兔耳，两只雪白的耳朵一下塌扁了。小兔子乖巧地抬起脑袋，用干燥的舌头舔了舔带土的手指，又用小短腿使劲扒拉着被子往他的怀里面蹭。</p><p> </p><p>这只兔子是真不怕人，相反还黏糊得很。带土这回没有拒绝，让它爬进自己怀里，视线扫过床边的木炭，几根无烟木头下笼着烧红了的炙热的炭，散出阵阵暖意。</p><p> </p><p>这小兔子大概是来取暖了。这大约也是……他刚才醒来没有像前几天那样感到寒冷的原因。</p><p> </p><p>晓的首领起身后，发现不远处，上忍背抵着洞口的石壁，一只手插着口袋，另一只手拿着本书。阳光照在他银色的碎发上，泛起浅浅的光泽。</p><p> </p><p>听到脚步声，他收起手里的书，看见了带土。</p><p> </p><p>“醒了。”兴许是被早晨的太阳晒得十分舒服，卡卡西的脸上带着几分懒散，这让他的神情很显得温柔。他注视了带土几秒，似乎在判断阿飞还在不在。“阿鸢，”卡卡西说，“我应该这样叫你吗？”</p><p> </p><p>晓的首领愣了愣，随后皱起眉：“……别叫我阿鸢。鸢，斑，随便挑一个，或者不要用称呼。”说完便转过身要离开。</p><p> </p><p>“你……”上忍犹豫了一下，叫住他，“身体好点了吗，还觉得冷吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“……”</p><p> </p><p>带土的脚步僵住了。</p><p> </p><p>卡卡西有些不好意思，但没有显露在脸上，而是弯起眼睛笑了笑。他觉得自己的性格大概是很少直白地关心别人的，所以对着鸢说出这句话，心跳没来由地加快了。</p><p> </p><p>说完之后卡卡西觉得可能不该这样问，但绝对没有后悔关心他。</p><p> </p><p>“昨天我跟……”他解释道，“阿飞说话的时候，不小心碰到了你的手，发现你的手很冷。”</p><p> </p><p>“……”带土闭了闭眼睛，然后低声道：“我没事。”</p><p> </p><p>沉默片刻，他背对卡卡西，语气平淡地问道：“你吃过饭了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“没有，食物储备不够两个人的份量。我想……可以等你醒来一起。这里虽然荒凉，但有人在此处狩猎，所以周围应该有村镇。”</p><p> </p><p>“……没关系，我不需要吃东西。”</p><p> </p><p>“是因为还很不舒服吗？”上忍的语气流露出担忧。</p><p> </p><p>带土不需要吃东西，也已经很久没有吃过东西，这既是人造体的好处，又可以说是必然。巨石压坏了一部分腹腔，包括肠道，胃，还有半侧的肝和肾，当然也包括一部分的生殖腔（所以带土的发情期总是十分不规律）。柱间细胞可以维持他的生命，让他穿上衣服之后除了脸上的疤痕，其他地方看上去和常人无异，但这些器官损坏了太久，如果在洞窟塌陷之后的几小时内马上植入也许还有复原的可能。失去了健全的内脏，一切食物对于他来说都是负担。</p><p> </p><p>这是阿飞说的“除了心脏其他器官都只剩下一半”的具体含义。带土不想跟卡卡西提这些，短暂的沉默过后，他说道：“这里是水之国周边的一座小岛，村镇是有，但恐怕不会有你想的那种可以吃饭的地方。”</p><p> </p><p>他伸出了手，淡声道：“把手给我。”</p><p> </p><p>卡卡西不知道对方要做什么，但他对鸢有着连自己都无法解释的信任，没有多考虑就把手伸了出去。</p><p> </p><p>上忍骨节分明的修长手指握过来的瞬间，带土的眼皮连带着睫毛颤动了一下，他偏开目光，戴着手套的手却回握住上忍的手。</p><p> </p><p>面具背后，原本漆黑的左眼变成了万花筒写轮眼的样子，神威将俩人带离了原地。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>原本一直在前面领路的小型八哥犬突然停了下来。</p><p> </p><p>帕克跳上一根树枝，鼻子嗅了嗅，自言自语道：“奇怪……怎么会这样……”</p><p> </p><p>跟在帕克身后，距离它有一段距离的大和，鸣人，小樱和佐井相继赶到，在周围的树枝上站住。</p><p> </p><p>“怎么了，帕克？”鸣人问。</p><p> </p><p>“气息的方位突然改变了，虽然不是很大，但也有大约两点钟的角度变化。”帕克说，“就好像追踪目标突然往东北方向瞬移了十几公里的路程。”</p><p> </p><p>鸣人挠挠头发：“什么？你说简单点。”</p><p> </p><p>大和说道：“就是说帕克追踪到的前辈的位置突然有了较大改变。有没有可能是因为我们赶了一晚上的路，距离更近，定位也就更准确了？”</p><p> </p><p> “之前进行远距离追踪的时候从来没有发生过这样的事情。”</p><p> </p><p> “不过虽然之前没有发生过，也不代表之后就不会发生，” 帕克嗅着鼻子，慢慢地在原地转了一圈，“各位，我们也要改变一下方向。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>卡卡西和带土从无形的空间当中重新出现，已是在水之国大部分国土所处的主岛。</p><p> </p><p>卡卡西看了看周围，比起之前俩人所在的地方，这里要有人气不少，不远处可以看见高高低低的房屋。但是天色却阴沉许多，气温似乎也更低了。一层又一层的乌云压在头顶，遮蔽了日光和天空，严寒的空气中裹挟着呜呜的风声，看上去随时就要下一场大雨。</p><p> </p><p>带土放开上忍的手，闭上眼睛，忍过一阵眩晕，看来现在就使用神威还是勉强了些。</p><p> </p><p>“这儿是……”</p><p> </p><p>“水之国的雾隐忍村附近。”</p><p> </p><p>带土想，他带卡卡西来这里，不仅仅是为了找个地方吃饭。月之眼计划的正文逐渐铺开，他没有太多时间浪费在一个早已废弃的旧据点里。</p><p> </p><p>卡卡西望着他露出的那只暗红色的眼睛，还有其中诡异的花纹：“你刚刚使用的是……可以操纵空间的瞳术？”</p><p> </p><p>带土没有否认。他正想要开口，卡卡西突然低下头，捂住了左边的眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>见到上忍瞬间变得痛苦的神情，面具背后带土的双眉紧紧皱起，沙哑的声音里带着焦躁：“怎么了？”</p><p> </p><p>“没事，”卡卡西抬起头安慰他，“只是这只眼睛突然……”</p><p> </p><p>带土掰开他的手，上忍左眼原本黑色的瞳孔，此刻也变成了暗红色，出现了三个勾玉的图案。</p><p> </p><p>那是卡卡西失忆前原本的左眼，也是他的左眼。</p><p> </p><p>卡卡西醒来后带土就发现那只写轮眼变成了普通眼睛的状态，他推测是查克拉不够所以无法开启。而且带土不知道自己的眼睛移植给卡卡西后，就始终只能保持写轮眼的样子。</p><p> </p><p>卡卡西查克拉恢复后，按理写轮眼也应该随之恢复，但由于失去记忆的缘故，这只眼睛一直没有主动开启。写轮眼没有开出来，带土也不曾主动提起。</p><p> </p><p>现在带土使用神威并带卡卡西进行空间转移后，这两只眼睛产生了共鸣，一直处于“沉睡”中的这一只左眼被右眼“唤醒”了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 雾隐</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>带土把手覆在卡卡西的左眼上，用自己的查克拉检查了一下那只眼睛。感受到鸢的查克拉后，上忍睁大了眼睛，露出不解的神情。</p><p> </p><p>卡卡西是忍者中没有短板的精英，感知能力虽不及专业的感知系忍者，但也足以察觉到左眼与鸢的查克拉发生了某种呼应。</p><p>通常情况下，不同忍者的查克拉之间有着明确的分界，当两股查克拉正面相触时，势必相互排斥。假如释放出的查克拉能直接互相融合，带土之前就没有必要用血作为媒介来给濒临死亡的卡卡西传递生命力了。当然，有极个别忍者拥有吸收别人查克拉化为己用的能力，但显然卡卡西和带土都不属于此列。</p><p> </p><p>可是现在，左眼却顺畅地接受了外来的查克拉。卡卡西想，简直就好像……这只眼睛本来应该是鸢的……</p><p> </p><p>“你的左眼之前就是这样的，”带土说，“可能由于一些原因没有开启，现在恢复到了它原来的状态。”</p><p> </p><p>“这真的是我的眼睛吗？”卡卡西说，“我虽然失忆了，但查克拉的事情还都记得很清楚。”</p><p> </p><p>卡卡西的第一反应是之前那次导致他失忆的重创让他的眼睛也瞎了，联系到鸢从来只露出一只眼睛，也许鸢把……</p><p> </p><p>上忍一贯温和镇定的神色去了大半，甚至稍微皱起了眉头，没经过多思考就脱口而出：“难道你一直只露出一只眼睛是因为……”</p><p> </p><p>“……”带土猜对方八成是觉得自己之前救人把眼睛也给了出去，沉下脸来，打断了他的话，说道，“没有。你不要自作多情。眼睛的事情之后再解释。”</p><p> </p><p>不过就算真的如他想的那样，有必要对这件事情反应这么强烈吗？</p><p> </p><p>带土这样想着，放下覆在上忍左眼上的手：“把这只眼睛闭上，如果你不想一只眼睛看到的是正常颜色，另一只眼睛只能看到红黑两种颜色的话。”</p><p> </p><p>卡卡西没有再说什么，把左边的眼睛闭上了。</p><p> </p><p>带土看了他一眼，转身往不远处有建筑物的地方走去。</p><p> </p><p>雾隐忍村外围的这一条简陋的商店街是村子唯一的商业区，街上人丁稀少，两旁开着零星的店铺。在阴惨惨的天色，呼啸的寒风，灰黑色的石砖建筑，和大大小小、经年累月被雨水冲刷得褪了色的招牌的衬托下，整条路上死气沉沉，弥漫着一股阴冷的气息。就连雾隐村本该最热闹的地方都是如此，其他地方的气氛就可想而知了。十几年来，村子都笼罩在死亡的阴霾之下——比起四代目水影在位时更残酷的“血雾之里”。</p><p> </p><p>带土和卡卡西进了一家不起眼的传统和食店，带土戴着面具的装扮并没有引起老板注意，能在忍村开店想必见多了装束各异的忍者，倒是店里唯一的一桌客人——两个雾隐忍者用警惕探究的目光瞥了他们一眼。</p><p> </p><p>晓的幕后首领从未在雾隐村人面前露过面，因此带土不担心真身出现在商店街会引发麻烦。这些年来，间接死在他手上的雾隐忍者不计其数，最初强烈的为琳复仇的欲望随着时间的流逝逐渐麻木，现在他只是习惯性地维持着雾隐村一直以来的状态，顺便把这里作为晓现在的落脚点之一。</p><p> </p><p>带土没有在意这俩人的目光，要了份配糖粉的团子。他虽然很难消化食物，但偶尔吃少一点的东西，也不至于给身体造成负担。卡卡西点了味噌汤，米饭和烤鱼。他看到带土吃的东西太少后似乎想要说点什么，但最终还是没有开口。</p><p> </p><p>没过多久，突然有三个人从门口冲了进来， 他们都穿着雾隐村的忍者服，径直走到带土和卡卡西之外的那桌食客面前。为首的高大男人毫不客气地抓住了其中更瘦弱些的一人的衣领，几乎要把他从座位上提起来，怒气冲冲地大声说道：“你这个下贱的叛徒！”</p><p> </p><p>被抓住衣领的人脸色变了，挣扎起来，高大男人遭遇反抗，直接把他从椅子上拖起，然后踹了那人一脚，毫不客气地踩住了他的脸。</p><p> </p><p>为首的忍者身后的同伴爆发出了一阵笑声：“想逃？你要逃到哪里去？”随后用十分下流的口气说道：“好不容易训练场上来了个玩具，我们可是很期待呢——”</p><p> </p><p>那名瘦弱的雾隐忍者大叫道：“滚开！”与对方扭打起来，要去忍具包里掏武器来进行反抗，但他的话音刚刚落下，就好像脱力一般又倒了回去。伴随着他倒下去的动作的，是那几个后来的忍者的又一阵调笑声。</p><p> </p><p>带土微微眯起了眼睛，就在那名忍者倒下去的时刻，他察觉到了空气中一丝不同寻常的气味。</p><p> </p><p>是Alpha信息素的气味。</p><p> </p><p>显然是那三个人中的某一个或某几个释放出了信息素，所以，现在看来应该是Omega的那位忍者才突然反应古怪，失去了反抗能力。因为那桌人离这里还有段距离，所以带土无法判断究竟是谁。</p><p> </p><p>卡卡西也察觉到了空气中的味道。他是Alpha，所以不会被同性的信息素影响。但……上忍下意识地看了鸢一眼，之前他偶然发现了鸢是Omega，但他想像鸢这样的人应该不会愿意被人知道这种秘密，所以从未提起过。</p><p> </p><p>鸢的神情依旧十分冷淡，但眼中更浓的阴沉之色透露出他的不悦——他为了吃团子，把面具拨到一侧，正好挡住右脸大部分的疤痕。他正低下头吃掉最后一个裹上红豆糖粉的团子，没有注意到卡卡西的目光。</p><p> </p><p>就连团子似乎都失去了软糯香甜的口感。</p><p> </p><p>带土从生理到心理都反感这种Alpha信息素的味道，作为一个极端厌恶被信息素支配到发情的Omega，他警惕着所有的Alpha。过去但凡捕捉到一点这种信息素的苗头，带土总会避开或者直接用瞳术进入时空间，必要的时候，直接用木刺重创对方然后像丢垃圾般扔到远处也是手段之一。甚至在与晓的其他成员谈话时，不是以分身出现，就是保持距离。偶尔不得不以本体进行近距离接触或战斗的时候，也都会预先使用专门的抑制剂。</p><p> </p><p>这也是至今为止都没有人知道神秘的晓组织首领是Omega的一个原因。</p><p> </p><p>晓的首领实力上的压倒性强大毋庸置疑，但忍术再强，也无论如何都不能违背生理本能——一旦有Alpha近距离故意释放出信息素，不使用强效抑制剂的情况下要不了多久他会被刺激得发情。平日里再强大的Omega只要不小心被情欲俘获，就只剩下供人泄欲取乐的份，哪怕是在忍术上毫无建树的Alpha都可以毫无顾忌地享受支配的乐趣，如果对方试图反抗，那释放出强烈的信息素就可以了。所谓的意志力在Alpha与Omega天生的强弱关系下脆弱得仿佛不值一提</p><p> </p><p>不过像带土这样水平的Omega，绝大部分Alpha要接近就很困难，更不用提有机会释放出信息素了。何况也没有Alpha会异想天开到认为晓的首领是Omega，冒着一不留神便搭上性命的风险贸然尝试。</p><p> </p><p>卡卡西是带土分化成Omega后，目前为止唯一一个没有防备的Alpha。虽然似乎带土本人都还没有意识到这一点。</p><p> </p><p>店铺相对封闭的空间里，Alpha信息素的气味很快浓郁起来。三名闯入者的意图昭然若揭，但他们显然也不想在商店街上的和食店进行接下来的事情，其中的两个把失去反抗之力的Omega忍者架起来，用言语羞辱完毕后，开始说起假惺惺的关心之辞，似乎想要把那名忍者带走好好“检查身体”。</p><p> </p><p>带土放下串起团子的竹签：“走了。”说完没有等卡卡西的回应，就径自往店门走去。</p><p> </p><p>卡卡西没有马上起身和带土一起离开，他坐在原处，从桌上拿起了一根未使用的筷子。</p><p> </p><p>下一秒筷子就从他手里被突然掷了出去。</p><p> </p><p>为首的高大忍者弯下腰，捂住膝盖发出了一声惨叫，然后是筷子落地的清脆声响。他朝卡卡西和带土刚才在的这桌看过来，怒不可遏地吼道：“谁？！”</p><p> </p><p>这时卡卡西已经来到了那群人的桌前，他的动作很快，也许这才是查克拉恢复后木叶精英的基础实力，银发的上忍把那根筷子从地上捡了起来，说道：“抱歉，我不小心弄掉了。”</p><p> </p><p>他的语气礼貌客气，声音温和，但眼神却像刀锋一样锐利。</p><p> </p><p>听到身后的声响，听到已经走到门口的带土脚步顿了顿。</p><p> </p><p>高大忍者一眼就看出眼前这个银发的家伙实力不俗，绝非自己这边的几个人可以匹敌，何况膝盖处传来一阵阵钻心的刺痛，可能骨头裂了。他拦住想要冲上来的同伴，没有与卡卡西起正面冲突，撑着桌子直起腰怒吼道：“你是什么人？想干什么？！”</p><p> </p><p>卡卡西没有理会，把筷子捡起后放回了桌上，他不欲跟这几个雾隐忍者过多纠缠。对于这个忍村，还有这些人，他心中有一些疑问，在没有明确之前，不想引起多余的事端。</p><p> </p><p>那一行闯入者也是欺软怕硬的好手，为首的忍者见卡卡西并不像是要与他们交手的样子，只是咬牙切齿低声咒骂了几句，收起踩住那名雾隐忍者的脚，带着手下匆匆离开了店内。</p><p> </p><p>那名雾隐忍者在同伴的搀扶下，很快从地上爬了起来，因为被Alpha信息素影响的缘故，他的声音听上去有些虚弱：“……谢谢。”</p><p> </p><p>“不客气。”银发的上忍微笑着说道，“不过其实你不必感谢我，我插手这件事，也有自己的原因。”</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>离开和食店后，卡卡西在商店街北面的尽头发现了鸢的身影。</p><p> </p><p>这条街不长，他没有花多久就追上了鸢。</p><p> </p><p>商店街的尽头是一座神社，因为是初冬，所以鸟居周围的树都光秃秃的，地上铺满了枯黄的落叶，每一片叶子都沾满了水汽。水之国的天气总是这样，一场雨过后又接着一场雨，两场雨的间隙，空气中也总是飘着浓雾，以至于有时分不清雨是不是雾，雾是不是雨。</p><p> </p><p>鸢站在参道入口处的那座鸟居底下，看上去像是在等卡卡西，又像是没有。</p><p> </p><p>看到上忍后，他没有对刚才和食店里发生的事情说些什么，只是道：“雾隐村里有晓的据点，我们现在直接去那里。”</p><p> </p><p>他说话的声音乍听之下和之前没有区别，但卡卡西还是敏锐地察觉到了话语间夹杂的轻微、压抑的喘息。</p><p> </p><p>果然……刚才那些Alpha释放出的信息素，在封闭狭小的店铺内，还是多少对鸢产生了影响。</p><p> </p><p> “你的意思是我们不再回去之前的地方了？”</p><p> </p><p>鸢淡淡地说：“你捡回来的那只兔子，如果还需要的话，我可以让白绝带过来。”</p><p> </p><p>如果不是事先知道鸢是Omega，卡卡西可能也并不会在意这句话当中的几个音节带出的些微喘气声。</p><p> </p><p>那么在做了刚才的举动之后，鸢会不会有所察觉，自己已经知道他的秘密这件事……</p><p> </p><p>“我……在这个商店街还有点事情要做。”卡卡西说，“可不可以告诉我据点的位置，我之后过去。”</p><p> </p><p>“……”带土没有想到卡卡西初来雾隐村会有什么事情要做，面具背后的眉头皱了起来。</p><p> </p><p>但他没有说什么，只是道：“……雾隐村中央最高的塔下。”</p><p> </p><p>卡卡西点了点头，转过身往商店街另一端的方向走去，很快消失在了视野里。</p><p> </p><p>带土没有马上离开，他穿过几座上面朱漆有些褪色的鸟居，沿着参道，往光秃秃的林子里走了一段距离，在神社本宫的墙边停下了脚步。这个神社处于差不多废弃的状态，大部分时间里面总是空无一人。</p><p> </p><p>喘息平复，Alpha信息素引起的发情征兆完全消失后，他才叫了白绝。</p><p> </p><p>白绝像植物长出来那般，从地面上探出半个身体，依旧用带着滑稽笑意的语气问：“‘斑先生’，有什么事？”</p><p> </p><p>随后他就接到了首领有史以来最匪夷所思的命令，要去带回一只普普通通的兔子。</p><p> </p><p>“……还有，”带土的眼中划过一丝化不开的阴郁，“让一个分身去跟着他，看看他要做什么。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 戒指</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>雾隐忍村中伫立着许多座石塔，其中有一座最高的位于村子正中央，这栋建筑过去被用作水影下属的情报机构和主要办公地点，水影被控制后，这里逐渐成为了晓在雾隐村的据点。</p><p> </p><p>石塔的顶层不像其他塔层那样被厚厚的圆柱形石墙封住，也没有遮蔽物，只周围有一圈低矮石栏。带土就站在石栏边上。乌云密布的天空中此时已飘起了细雨，携着雨珠的冷风横扫过来，掀起他身上晓袍略显宽大的衣摆。</p><p> </p><p>晓的首领漫不经心地看着脚下的村子，他的双眉总是习惯性地皱着，好像这个世界上没有什么东西值得他高兴抑或是留恋。</p><p> </p><p>“那个木叶忍者……”白绝众多的分身之一，脑袋呈漩涡形状的卷卷绝站在带土身后，向他汇报半个小时之前的监视成果。</p><p> </p><p>“这里没有什么木叶忍者，”带土打断卷卷绝的话，“记住了，他在晓叫‘鹿惊’。”</p><p> </p><p>“好好~我没有发现鹿惊有什么可疑行动，他去了商店街另一端的药店，买了点东西，然后就出来了。”</p><p> </p><p>“……药店？”这个答案出乎意料，带土问道，“他买了什么东西？”</p><p> </p><p>“……”卷卷绝总觉得首领对于那个银发忍者相关的事情似乎特别关心，这不符合首领一贯的性格，但联想到那名忍者也许就是他刚见到除了斑大人之外的第二个宇智波时，也就是这个宇智波还是名才从死神手里捡回一条命的少年的时候，少年在重伤昏迷当中仍然记得的“笨卡卡”，卷卷绝也觉得解释得通了。</p><p> </p><p>总之，白色石膏样的无机物想，那个银发忍者失忆后对月之眼计划不构成威胁，相反拉拢进晓阵营后还很可能会是中坚战力，另外斑大人也没有吩咐监视带土的私人事务。卷卷绝回答道：“我听见他向老板询问有没有Alpha专用的抑制剂，我想他应该要买的就是那个吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“……”</p><p> </p><p>“可能之前的剂量不够用了所以去药店补充吧~不过，会随身携带抑制剂的Alpha也是很少见呢~”</p><p> </p><p>带土对卡卡西去买Alpha抑制剂感到诧异，他的想法和白绝一样，与大部分Omega视抑制剂为必需品不同，很少有Alpha会主动使用抑制剂。不论是被信息素影响还是常规发情期来临，陷入其中的Omega都会失去对自己身体的主导权，Alpha就算受到Omega释放出的信息素吸引，被欲念网罗无法自拔，都始终不会丧失支配的能力。发情对于Alpha总体来说是件愉悦的事情，只有特殊情况下才需要抑制剂，来避免被Omega发情期的信息素冲昏头脑。不过，身为Omega的带土也不可避免地由于自身立场对Alpha群体产生一些刻板印象，而忽略了那些意外矜持的Alpha——尽管是少数，但也确实零星存在。</p><p> </p><p>晓的首领对卷卷绝说道：“我知道了，这里没什么事了。”</p><p> </p><p>“那我就先走啦~”</p><p> </p><p>“Alpha的抑制剂……”卷卷绝离开后，戴着橘色漩涡面具的男人自言自语道，“……他果然知道了。”</p><p> </p><p>神物毗桥一事发生时，他尚未分化出第二性别，而卡卡西和琳都已经分别分化为了Alpha和Beta。琳分化成Beta后，十三岁的带土和卡卡西很为她感到高兴，因为Beta既不受到Alpha信息素影响，也不会被Omega信息素吸引，是最适合前线医疗忍者的第二性别。</p><p> </p><p>带土的目光闪烁了几下，半垂下眼睛，眼中的情绪似乎比之前更显得阴沉。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>卡卡西到雾隐村最高的那座石塔脚下，正好遇见一个浑身白色，没有五官，脸是漩涡形状的人从里面走出来。</p><p> </p><p>“哈喽~”长得奇奇怪怪的白人冲他打招呼，仿佛知道他要去找谁，补充道，“首领在最上面。”</p><p> </p><p>上忍直觉眼前的人虽然声音不同，长相也有区别，但和之前见到的那个能在地下活动的白色的人应该是同一种生物，他点了点头，说道：“谢谢。”</p><p> </p><p>“对了。”擦肩而过的时候，卡卡西听见对方意味深长地说道，“既然来到了我们这里，就不能轻易回头哦——否则，谁也保不准会发生怎样的事情呢~”</p><p> </p><p>当卡卡西转过身想追问这句话是什么意思的时候，漩涡人已经消失不见了。</p><p> </p><p>进入石塔后，他发现里面的除了环形的石壁，和石壁上几扇很小的窗户，什么也没有。里面光线很暗，阴冷的空气中弥漫着一股霉味，雨声被石墙彻底隔绝在外，耳边只有自己的脚步声和脚步声空洞的回音，仿佛一座死气沉沉的监狱。</p><p> </p><p>他顺着螺旋形的台阶往上走，上面几层勉强有了点摆设，但看上去很久都无人使用了，再往上又变成了第一层那样空荡荡的样子。</p><p> </p><p>卡卡西刚踏上最后一排通往塔顶的石阶，一阵夹杂着雨点的凛风就迎面而来，把他前额有些长的碎发吹起，在风中他微微眯起了眼睛，看到不远处鸢坐在石栏上。</p><p> </p><p> “你去哪里了？”见他走近，鸢平静地问。</p><p> </p><p>“我去确认那几个走掉的雾隐忍者有没有跟踪伺机报复。”</p><p> </p><p>听上去是完美无缺的理由，而且说不定这确实是卡卡西离开的目的之一，倒也不算是撒谎，如果不是卷卷绝的报告，带土可能会信以为真。</p><p> </p><p>他盯着卡卡西，发出了一声冷冷的嗤笑：“你知不知道像白绝这样能够在土里自由行动的家伙最擅长什么？”</p><p> </p><p>他说：“只要我想，这个世界上就基本上没有我不知道的事。”</p><p> </p><p>“……”</p><p> </p><p>几秒钟的沉默后，卡卡西说：“……抱歉，我隐瞒了自己的行踪。”</p><p> </p><p>带土以为卡卡西至少要给出几句像样的解释，没想到他除了道歉和承认之外什么也没有说。带土最讨厌听到卡卡西向他道歉，因为当年的那个小卡卡西，即便是意识到错误，也只会付诸行动，而不会轻易地低下骄傲的头颅的。</p><p> </p><p>带土本来心情就不好，上忍的回答更是激起了从刚才起心中就压抑的怒火，忍不住出言讥讽：“你除了说这种道歉的话还会做什么？”</p><p> </p><p>这句话背后隐藏的意思是现在失忆的上忍所察觉不到的，所以他以为鸢只是在就事论事，他想要开口，但是听见鸢先一步冷笑着说道：“怎么，你觉得我是会随时发情，用信息素引诱Alpha的Omega，所以在得知这件事情后，要特地去买抑制剂来防患未然吗？”</p><p> </p><p>带土想象中卡卡西去买抑制剂的目的——防备自己发情，深深地刺痛了他的自尊心，或许……还有别的什么心理。</p><p> </p><p>但是作为一个Omega，带土的这种想法其实是很奇怪的，一般来说，只有Omega需要防备Alpha，却没有Alpha反过来常备抑制剂防备Omega的道理。</p><p> </p><p>鸢的这种奇怪的逻辑也让卡卡西微微睁大了眼睛，他说道：“不是这样……”</p><p> </p><p>带土站起来，十分不耐烦地打断道：“够了，我不想听你说话。”</p><p> </p><p>“鸢，你误会了！”卡卡西的语气难得急切起来，声音也抬高些许，在以往的温和的基础上添加了几分强势，“我买Alpha专用的抑制剂是担心自己会伤害你。”</p><p> </p><p>“……”</p><p> </p><p>带土想要迈出的脚僵立在原地，原本看向地面，低垂着的冷漠视线这时抬起来聚焦在银发上忍的身上。</p><p> </p><p>他皱着眉问：“什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“抱歉，我不应该什么都不跟你说，因为我觉得如果知道了我是Alpha，你就会像警惕反感其他Alpha那样对我充满警惕，甚至厌恶我。”</p><p> </p><p>“更重要的是，虽然我会尽力避免失控的情况发生，但还是担心万一在信息素的影响下没能控制好自己，会伤害到你，这是我无论如何都不愿意看到的。”</p><p> </p><p>“……”</p><p> </p><p>晓袍袖摆下的手悄悄地攥成拳头，带土的双眉皱得更紧，嘴唇也直直地向下抿了起来，不过这次是为了抑制内心忽然翻涌上来的，一股他也无法解释的强烈情绪。</p><p> </p><p>“……你为什么会觉得我不知道你是Alpha？”</p><p> </p><p>半晌，他松开握成拳的手，低声说道。</p><p> </p><p>“我又没有失忆，这种事情早就知道了。”</p><p> </p><p>上忍怔了怔，随后像是这才反应过来般，无奈地笑了笑：“我太心急了，竟然没有想到这一点。”</p><p> </p><p>他说道：“就算知道我是Alpha，你也不担心……”</p><p> </p><p>“……”</p><p> </p><p>带土没有回应，他继续朝通向石塔下一层的台阶走去。</p><p> </p><p>踩到第一级台阶上后，他对卡卡西说道：“跟我过来。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>他们沿着卡卡西刚才上来的台阶重新回到了一层。卡卡西这才发现原来塔最底层的另一角，还有通向地下的阶级。地下完全照不进日光，只有壁上隔一段距离就会出现的蜡烛在黑暗当中发出荧荧的光亮，几乎每个烛台下都结了灰白的蜘蛛网。被烛光照亮的石壁上有许多深褐色的痕迹，上忍在一块较大的痕迹旁停下脚步，伸出手摸了摸那些被染成这种颜色的石砖：“这墙上深红色的东西……是血吗？”</p><p> </p><p>鸢没有正面回答这个问题：“你知道雾隐村里这些圆柱形的塔是用来做什么的吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“不知道。”</p><p> </p><p>“这些塔，包括以前这座塔的地下都是用来堆放尸体的，村里人管它们叫‘尸塔’。雾隐村有人死了，尸体进行处理后都会被运到这些塔里。他们觉得把骸骨堆在塔里是一种祭祀的行为。”</p><p> </p><p>鸢说到这里竟然笑了一下。</p><p> </p><p>“都已经死了，做这些表面功夫又有什么用。”鸢讥笑道，“难道天天对着尸塔祈祷慰灵，或者在死人坟墓前徘徊，死去的人就能活过来吗？还是活着的人妄想能得到死人的庇佑？”</p><p> </p><p>上忍默然，鸢的语气带着浓浓的嘲讽，但那讥讽的话语里似乎还隐含着深重的伤痛。</p><p> </p><p>鸢在一扇门前面停住了，他推开门，里面是一间普通的屋子，看上去像是鸢平时用来处理事务的地方。</p><p> </p><p>右侧靠着墙壁摆放着一面架子，上面堆了一些卷轴和书籍。上忍的注意力被中间那层架子上的一个相框吸引，相框里面不是空的，插着一张照片。但是照片上什么也看不清楚，本来应该有人或者是景物的地方被染成了暗红色——这整张照片都被血染红了，干涸变色的血渍下隐隐约约可以看见一点本来相片内容的模糊轮廓。</p><p> </p><p>带土起初没有注意到卡卡西在看架子中间的相片。他从桌屉里拿出了一个盒子。</p><p> </p><p>“刚才的事……”带土开口道，因为缺乏道歉的经验，沙哑的嗓音中透着几分僵硬和不自然，他一边说着一边抬起头顺着卡卡西的视线也看到了那张相片，话音戛然而止。</p><p>那张照片带土非常熟悉，是很多年前的某个夜晚，他从浑身是血，已经停止了呼吸的心爱的少女的随身忍具包中拿走的。带土把这张被少女的血染得面目全非的照片插进相框里，放在架子上。</p><p> </p><p>带土的眼神瞬间冻住了，在那里停留了两秒，这短短的两秒间他的眼神变幻了几次，最后重新恢复成了他经常有的那种阴沉中带一点漠然的神色。</p><p> </p><p>卡卡西听到鸢说话，转过身来问道：“你说什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“没什么。”带土淡淡地说，他开始讲起了另外一件事情，“关于你的左眼，你想的也不完全错，那确实曾经是我的眼睛。”</p><p> </p><p>“之前阿飞跟你提过的那件事情发生时，你也在场。我以为自己要死了，眼睛在死人身上发挥不了任何用处，倒不如留给活人。”</p><p> </p><p>“……我也在场。”卡卡西重复了一遍。</p><p> </p><p>半晌之后他说道：“……那现在你既然活着，我应该把眼睛还给你才对。”</p><p> </p><p>“眼睛我这里有的是。” 带土说，“至于这只，送出去的东西就是你的了。 而且你的左眼是帮我挡下敌人攻击才瞎的，我不想亏欠任何人人情。”</p><p> </p><p>说完他打开了手里的盒子，里面是一枚黑色的戒指，看不出由什么材料制成，上面刻着“青”的汉字。带土把这枚戒指拿出来，他自己戴着手套的右手，拇指上也戴着一枚这样的戒指，与手上这枚的唯一区别在于上面刻着的字是“玉”。</p><p> </p><p>带土简短地说：“把这个戴上。”</p><p> </p><p>但是卡卡西没有马上作出回应，似乎还处于左眼的真相带来的冲击当中。其实与其说是左眼的真相带来了冲击，上忍此时更在乎的是他在场的情况下，竟然让鸢被巨石砸到，压住了半边身体。</p><p> </p><p>……是我没有保护好他。卡卡西想。</p><p> </p><p>戴面具的宇智波不耐烦地“啧”了一声，直接抓起他的手腕将那枚戒指戴在了上忍修长的中指上。</p><p> </p><p>“现在你结束卧底身份回归了晓，这个东西也要重新给你。”带土说道，“这是晓成员身份的证明，也可以用来联络。不要弄丢了。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 阿鸢</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>卡卡西从鸢的房间离开后，走到相隔不多远的另一扇门前，按照鸢的说法，这里就是以后他休息的地方。将遮雨的白色斗篷外套挂在门上后，上忍打开了这扇门，借着走廊上的烛火，可以看见里面该有的陈设一应俱全。地下室的房间没有窗户，与外界不连通，所以尽管里面的空气中弥漫着一股很久都没有人住过的空气才会有的味道，地上、桌上倒是没有一点杂尘。</p><p> </p><p>他把身上穿的忍者制服脱下，和之前早就摘掉的护额放在一起。上忍的指尖在护额金属护片正中的纹章上逗留了一会，这个仿佛叶片变化而成的图案有种令人怀念的亲切感。卡卡西没有深究这种亲切感的来源，根据鸢的说法，他曾是木叶的忍者，过去一段时间也潜伏在木叶完成卧底任务，所以对这个图案感到似曾相识并不奇怪。</p><p> </p><p>到雾隐村后，他有很多问题想要询问鸢，比如这个村子的气氛为什么如此古怪压抑，由叛忍组成的晓为何把据点设置在别国的忍村内，村子的影去了哪里，晓组织还有哪些成员，另外，关于鸢的第二人格“阿飞”，他房间里的照片，他的身体……</p><p> </p><p>但似乎被一堵无形的障壁阻隔住，卡卡西没有办法把这些疑虑顺畅地说出来。也许这里面有些事情自己失忆以前是清楚的，所以鸢觉得不需要再做说明。</p><p> </p><p>不过上忍并不急躁。他捉摸不透鸢的心思，但至少懂自己的心思。从上一次鸢昏迷后醒来的那次交谈中上忍就发现，鸢似乎在刻意回避过去的事，他不想让鸢在自己的追问下说出那些本不愿意回想起来的事情，他希望对方在愿意的时候再告诉自己。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>卡卡西走后，房间里变得寂静非常，带土把架子上的那个相框拿了起来，抽出里面的照片。照片因为曾经浸泡在血水里，被插在相框里时还看不出，拿出来后就立刻褶皱得十分明显，四角也打了卷。</p><p> </p><p>带土摘下左边的手套，露出了肤色正常的那只手，食指和中指的指腹轻轻蹭过相片粗糙的、被血渍污染的表面。血污背后，这本来是一张三个孩子和他们的老师在成立忍者小队的那天拍摄的纪念照，当要触碰到印象中三个孩子当中的女孩子的脸庞所在的位置时，他猛地把手指蜷缩回来。</p><p> </p><p>……这双沾满了许多人鲜血的手，这双杀死了他们共同的老师和师母的手，是没有资格触及她美好的脸庞的。</p><p> </p><p>缩回手指的那一瞬间，晓的首领眼中冰冷淡漠的神情仿佛碎裂开来，取而代之的是被哀伤和痛苦遮盖住，还隐藏着一丝罕见的脆弱的目光，这样的神色极快地从带土的眼中消逝掉了。</p><p> </p><p>门口传来了敲门的声音，带土打开门，卡卡西正站在外边。</p><p> </p><p>上忍已经换上了只有晓组织成员才会穿的那件衣服，领口竖起至一半，露出半截脖颈和部分骨骼线条，手腕原本就白皙的皮肤在黑红色袍子的衬托下更是像玉石般光滑洁白，他安静地站在那里的时候完全不像一名典型Alpha。</p><p> </p><p>“那么接下来我应该做什么？”卡卡西问道。</p><p> </p><p>带土觉得卡卡西这样的装扮有种难以言说的违和感，漆黑的底纹与象征着血雨的红云，似乎天然带有一种残酷冷冽的肃杀之气，与银发上忍的气质有些不搭调。</p><p> </p><p> “最近暂时没有你的事。”带土说，“……你就先在这儿待着。”</p><p> </p><p>白绝以为首领会想要利用失忆的木叶上忍的力量，实际上带土还没有想好要如何支使这名晓的“新成员”，而且与白绝认为的恰恰相反，他不打算让卡卡西去做什么，更不想让卡卡西的手同自己一样沾染上数不尽的鲜血。</p><p> </p><p>带土追寻月之眼的初衷是毁掉这个虚假的赝品世界，让所有人在新构建的幻术世界中饱尝幸福。过去他杀人并非单纯出于杀戮的快感，或者劣质的恶趣味——晓的首领不欣赏死亡，甚至抵触死亡，但假若在赝品世界的杀戮是通往月之眼的必经之途，那他也不介意再多制造一些罪恶。</p><p> </p><p>至于这个赝品卡卡西，虽然口口声声说是无关紧要的赝品，如今一段时间的相处下来带土也认清了一点——至少这个人还在自己面前的时候，他不想让上忍的手断送无辜者的命，染上洗不去的污秽。小卡卡西是骄傲正直的英雄，这个长大后的假货过去经常跑去慰灵碑自责忏悔已让带土无法忍受，更何况是看着他“加入”晓组织后，背负更多的黑暗，在痛苦的泥淖中更前进一步呢？</p><p> </p><p>月之眼计划是他的目的，他的事情，以目前晓的力量也足够进行下去，他还不需要一个废物来帮忙。</p><p> </p><p>“就待着，什么都不用做？”</p><p> </p><p>“总之，”带土现在扯起谎来已头头是道，“你在晓的定位比较特殊，算是一枚暗棋，过去一直从事卧底任务。除了我之外，晓的其他成员也大都不知道你真实的身份。”</p><p> </p><p>“况且像你现在这样失忆的状态能做什么？先适应一段时间再说吧。”</p><p> </p><p>卡卡西说：“也许我可以趁这段时间找找有没有恢复记忆的办法。”</p><p> </p><p>“……你过去的记忆恢不恢复也没什么大不了的，”带土语气不善起来，“有时间不如先试试你还会不会用这只眼睛……”</p><p> </p><p>“你的眼睛……”他看到了卡卡西前额的碎发后仍然处于开启状态的写轮眼，“你为什么不把眼睛切换到普通的状态？”</p><p> </p><p>卡卡西说道：“我似乎没有办法改变写轮眼的状态，所以我在想不使用的时候要不要把这只眼睛遮住。”</p><p> </p><p>带土愣了一下：“……你是说你一直都不知道怎么把左眼从写轮眼状态变成普通状态？”</p><p> </p><p>“我没有丧失关于忍术的记忆，”卡卡西看向自己的手，他在不同的指尖分别聚集起来了少量雷、土、风、火、水五种属性的查克拉，“所以应该是之前也不知道如何关掉写轮眼。”</p><p> </p><p>上忍的话语轻描淡写，带土听来却有如导火的引线。</p><p> </p><p>过去他有几次去看琳，偶尔撞见卡卡西在琳的墓碑前或者慰灵碑前，对方都用忍者护额挡住眼睛，因此带土并不知晓那只眼睛平时的状态。化名“阿飞”去找木叶众人的茬，阻拦他们寻找佐助的那次，卡卡西把护额束了上去。然而那时彼此剑拔弩张，战斗一触即发，开着写轮眼是很正常的事情。</p><p> </p><p>“我能始终保持写轮眼，不担心耗费查克拉，是因为右半边人造体的柱间细胞。”晓的首领按捺下火气，说道，“你跟我不一样，像你这样本来查克拉就不算很丰富的，一直开着瞳术，只会虚耗查克拉。”</p><p> </p><p>这么多年来他都是这样……</p><p> </p><p>当初把眼睛给这家伙是想让他有一双完整的、厉害的眼睛看清未来，不是要写轮眼反过来成为他这个非宇智波族人的负担。</p><p> </p><p>“鸢……”卡卡西抬起眼眸凝视着他，温声说道，“你不用担心我，我觉得开着写轮眼没有太大问题。”</p><p> </p><p>“……我没有担心你。”</p><p> </p><p>带土垂下眼帘，掩去目光中藏不住的心疼之色，言语上忍不住还是要折辱上忍：“你这个废物。”</p><p> </p><p>“还有，”他没好气地说道，“既然你最擅长控制雷属性的查克拉，怎么没有想过将神威的力量和雷遁结合起来？你使用神威和雷切的次数因为自身查克拉储量而受到限制，在有限的使用次数内，应当追求更大的威力，这样使用起神威来也可以更加灵活。”</p><p> </p><p>“从今天开始，没有特殊情况的话，每天我会抽空帮你训练写轮眼，直到你学会切换两种状态，学会将神威的力量和雷遁结合起来为止。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>之后的几天，晓的首领白天都会用时空间瞳术离开——神威让他能自如地前往忍界大陆的各处，傍晚又会回到雾隐村，像之前说的那样，抽空帮卡卡西训练写轮眼。</p><p> </p><p>带土挑选的练习场所是早前他们刚到雾隐村时在商店街见到的神社。这座神社入口不宽敞，但沿着参道走进去却别有洞天。可能是背靠一座矮山，周围不适宜搭建其他建筑物的缘故，当初建造的时候就将山脚下一大片林子划入了神社的范围当中。</p><p> </p><p>银发的Alpha上忍比约好的时间早了十几分钟来到这里。这个季节，整片树林都光秃秃的，枯叶在地上厚厚地铺了一层，萧瑟得很。不过平时不是阴雨连绵就是雾霭沉沉的雾隐村今日难得是个晴天，向来呈灰白色的天空被夕晖晕染成温暖的橘红，仿佛一幅黑白灰的画突然被泼上了鲜艳生机的色彩。</p><p> </p><p>在上忍不知道的地方，远离大陆的水之国外，忍界正发生着许多大大小小的变故。在晓组织日益激进的尾兽抓捕行动下，一场大半个忍界联合起来针对这个叛忍组织的战争似乎已成定局，各国都在权衡自己在现入今风雨欲来的局势当中的实力与位置。</p><p> </p><p>不论忍者大陆再怎么暗潮涌动，那些紧张的暗流汇入蔚蓝的大海之后，就被卷进了波涛当中。海浪依旧日复一日地拍打着岛国边界的礁石，今日的潮汐看上去和昨日也没有不同。</p><p> </p><p>这时，距离卡卡西五六米远处的空间发生了扭曲，随后戴着橘色面具的宇智波从时空扭曲的中心出现在这里。</p><p> </p><p>带土今天刚得到了五影会谈即将在铁之国进行的消息。木叶方面，顾问和火之国的大名认为现任五代目火影纲手没有顺利阻止佩恩，反而放任敌人袭村，导致木叶在佩恩战中损失惨重，暂时限制了她火影的职权，让团藏任代理火影替代纲手出席五影会谈。</p><p> </p><p>剩下的半天时间他都在考虑晓也许可以利用五影会谈这个机会向忍界正式宣战，公布月之眼的计划，同时也给影们生点事端，先下手为强，挫一挫这几股势力的锐气。</p><p> </p><p>“其实，这些天我一直有个疑惑，”卡卡西的声音把他从种种思虑中拉了回来，“不是宇智波的族人，也不是我的眼睛，真的有可能自主切换眼睛的状态吗？”</p><p> </p><p>过去的几天里，鸢详细地向卡卡西解释了宇智波这个家族，写轮眼的各个阶段，和自己使用写轮眼的方式，其中有些上忍也已知晓，另外一些是上忍不知道的，鸢作为宇智波族人于不知不觉间天然习得的技巧，这部分内容对上忍如何将擅长的雷遁和瞳术结合有很大的启发。然而关于眼睛如何变回黑色的状态，却迟迟没有进展。</p><p> </p><p>带土斜睨了他一眼：“……不试试怎么知道？”</p><p> </p><p>他想了想，说道：“你能调用自身查克拉，使用写轮眼的瞳术，说明查克拉流向这只眼睛所需的物理回路是没有问题的。当写轮眼失去相关查克拉的供给，就会变成普通眼睛。”</p><p> </p><p>“……我想，我没有办法终止对这只眼睛的查克拉供给。”卡卡西犹豫了一下，继续说道，“自从左眼与你的右眼产生共鸣恢复成红色的状态后，就一直在吸收查克拉，我似乎没有办法主动切断。”</p><p> </p><p>看到鸢明显怔了一下，卡卡西又补充说：“不过，它也只吸收很少的查克拉。我想你应该比我清楚，只是维持在勾玉阶段的话，要不了多少精力的。”</p><p> </p><p>“……”带土抿起嘴，没有说话。</p><p> </p><p>过了一会，他皱着眉说：“查克拉是身体能量和精神能量的总和。或许你只是心理上没有真正接受这只眼睛，还觉得是我的所以它才不听你的话……你这个垃圾，连一只眼睛都控制不好。”</p><p> </p><p>带土自己实力的提升路线属于忍者中的天赋型、血继型而非常规系，他的体术、结印速度等基础能力都平平无奇，查克拉的属性和掌握的忍术也有限。尽管后来为了月之眼计划，他阅读了许多文献，去过许多忍村和国家，也和不少人交过手，但比起卡卡西这样接受过长期的严苛训练，完成过上千项任务的木叶精英相比，仍然欠缺扎实的基础和丰富的作战经验。这样的路子，其实不适合指导训练他人。</p><p> </p><p>卡卡西突然呻吟了一声，难受似的地捂住了左眼。</p><p> </p><p>带土紧张起来，他快步走近，半蹲下来要查看卡卡西的眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>“让我看看。”他紧紧地皱着眉，伸出手去掰开上忍的手。</p><p> </p><p>谁知上忍反而抓住他的手，微笑起来：“我没事，骗你的。”</p><p> </p><p>带土愣了愣：“……什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“听我说，”上忍握住鸢冰凉的手，“这一点点查克拉的消耗，过去那么多年我都习惯了，而且没有出现问题，以后也不会有问题。”</p><p> </p><p>他感觉到鸢的手颤了颤，但没有挣开。</p><p> </p><p>可能带土自己都没有意识到，他近乎执着于训练卡卡西的左眼，也许和之前卡卡西在佩恩战中差点死于被神威耗尽查克拉有很大关系。</p><p> </p><p>他低声说：“你跟我保证……”</p><p> </p><p>他说到一半便不说了。</p><p> </p><p>卡卡西说：“我保证，除非万不得已不会过度使用它。”</p><p> </p><p>带土却想，你会的，只要是为了木叶，你什么事情做不出来。</p><p> </p><p>他心中涌上一股狠厉的情绪，面具背后的眼睛也因为这种相当激烈的情绪而微微泛起红色。</p><p> </p><p>正当带土沉默不语的时候，卡卡西将手伸到他背后轻轻地拍了拍。</p><p> </p><p>“……”</p><p> </p><p>带土的脊背有些发僵。</p><p> </p><p>夕阳橘黄色的余晖洒在他的晓袍和短发上，仿佛给黑夜中的人镀上了一圈柔软的光晕。</p><p> </p><p>这时卡卡西起了一个看上去无关紧要的话题。</p><p> </p><p>“现在……”木叶的精英上忍将鸢冰凉的手指也握进手中，轻声说，“我可以叫你阿鸢了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>过了好一会，他听见鸢僵硬地说道：“……随便你。”</p><p> </p><p>银发的上忍弯起眼睛，俊秀的面容上浮现出温柔的神情。</p><p> </p><p>他说道：“阿鸢。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>那天之后，鸢就没有每天都来帮卡卡西训练，他似乎变得十分忙碌。不过之前鸢已经说了许多东西，卡卡西已经有足够明确的训练方向，当然，他也没有就此放弃尝试改变左眼的状态，不过这方面的训练始终没有什么成效。</p><p> </p><p>时间很快便过去了五天。</p><p> </p><p>这天晚上，鸢一直到很晚才回到雾隐村。他只是在夜色中与卡卡西擦肩而过，就进去了自己的屋子。之后的一整天，鸢就再也没有出现过，这不禁让上忍有些担忧。</p><p> </p><p>直到第二天的晚上，卡卡西终于忍不住打算去鸢那里看一看。然而令他感到诧异的是，鸢的房间那扇一向关上的门，竟然虚掩着。他推开门，里面空无一人。</p><p> </p><p>卡卡西走进去后，在床边闻到了信息素的气味。</p><p> </p><p>虽然很淡，但毫无疑问，那确实是Omega信息素的味道。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 发情</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>卡卡西的第一反应是鸢可能碰上了Omega的发情期，为了不让其他人察觉，进入了时空间。</p><p> </p><p>通过过去一周多的训练，他已经充分了解了鸢这双眼睛——自己的左眼和鸢的右眼的能力和使用方式，包括如何进入神威空间这么一个由瞳术制造出来的异空间。</p><p> </p><p>上忍失忆之前不曾发现神威空间的存在，他只知道左眼的瞳术可以将目标转移至另外一个空间，没有考虑过这个空间在哪里，有多大，使用者是否也能进入到其中。训练之初，被鸢传送进去过一次之后，卡卡西很快就领悟了如何借助左眼从空间脱出。难点在于如何进入——对于非宇智波族人的他来说，寻找与神威空间建立沟通的那种“感觉”很不容易。即便是像卡卡西这样对查克拉有着出类拔萃的掌控力的精英忍者，也是在数不清的失败之后才终于窥得些许门道。鸢在这件事情上表现得异常耐心，他不仅不厌其烦地一遍遍向卡卡西解释自己在开启万花筒写轮眼的同时天然就掌握到的，那种定位空间的“感觉”，还领着上忍进出了许多次时空间。</p><p> </p><p>卡卡西按捺下立刻使用左眼进入神威空间的冲动。鸢此时一定是不愿意被任何人发现他进入了Omega发情期，才传送进了时空间，过去将近两天的时间里仿佛消失了一般。</p><p> </p><p>关于第二性别，鸢说得极少，与卡卡西的唯一一次交流就是得知他去买Alpha抑制剂的那次。不过按照之前他们在和食店遇到那几个Alpha忍者时，鸢流露出的厌恶和防备来看，他应该没有固定的标记者。当然，也存在着另外一种可能性，也许鸢曾被标记过，但那名标记者死了，或者由于什么缘故没有待在他的身边。</p><p> </p><p>想到第二种可能性，卡卡西不自觉地产生了危机感，随后他无奈地笑了笑，将心中微带苦涩的独占欲抛至脑后。他忽然意识到他对于鸢，似乎不止感激、关心这么简单。</p><p> </p><p>因为知道了鸢是Omega，所以我也对他产生了占有和支配的欲望吗？Alpha上忍一面这样诘问着自己，一面回到房间，找出了之前买的抑制剂。他抽出一支注射器，取下了针头上的塑胶套。细长的银色针管在烛光下泛着金属的光泽，针尖扎入手腕附近的蓝紫色的静脉，15ml的透明药液全部被缓缓推入了血管中。抑制剂这样影响荷尔蒙分泌的药物对身体不可能没有副作用，15ml的剂量实属有些多了，原本该分成两次使用，但上忍还是一次性都使用掉了。</p><p> </p><p>做完这件事情，卡卡西使用瞳术进入了时空间。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>昏暗寂静的异空间看不见尽头，也看不见顶部，只有一座座伫立在地面上的高台，这些高台都是规则的立方体，远处的台子被黑暗吞没，只有空间的主人周围的一圈地方是亮起来的。</p><p> </p><p>带土坐在地上，橙色的面具被拨开到一侧，布满伤痕的半边面庞隐藏在面具的阴影下。他用左手撑着地面，弓着腰，背抵着身后的高台，姿势看上去有些拘束，仿佛在忍耐着什么。</p><p> </p><p>正如卡卡西猜想的那样，从雨之国回来后，带土就进入了发情期。他去雨之国逼小南交出轮回眼，过于轻敌，没有料到那个平时一直跟在长门身后，沉默寡言的女人特意准备了上千亿张起爆符对付自己。尽管最后解决了小南，拿回了轮回眼，但整条右臂也被炸断，实在不算是什么顺利的战斗。</p><p> </p><p>晓的首领的心情坏到了极点，不光因为竟然被一个不起眼的叛徒炸掉手臂，逼出了伊邪纳岐，更因为手下人接二连三的背叛，而且这些背叛背后，仿佛有某种强烈的信念在支撑着。算准他瞳术的弱点，六千亿张起爆符和多次演练后精心布置的陷阱，凭他对小南的了解，这样孤注一掷般的做法，绝非是以前的她能做到的事情。</p><p> </p><p>漩涡鸣人，那个九尾人柱力究竟对长门和小南说了什么？他是光明，而自己是黑暗吗？</p><p> </p><p>带土发出了一声冷笑。</p><p> </p><p>……那就让黑暗将光明彻彻底底地毁灭好了。</p><p> </p><p>这时一阵猛烈的情欲从灼热的下腹袭卷上来，呻吟声按捺不住从口中逸出。戴着面具的宇智波把腰弯得更低，急促地喘息了几下，然后撑起身体，紧紧地抿上了嘴唇。</p><p> </p><p>从雨之国离开后，带土前往外道魔像的藏身之处，给左肩接上新的人造体手臂，深夜才回到雾隐村。之后，这副身体仿佛觉得他的心情还不够糟糕似的，没多久就遇上了发情期。带土的发情期虽然不规律，却也没有如此频繁过，上一次发情不过是半个月以前的事。</p><p> </p><p>损坏的部分内脏无法修复，导致信息素分泌失衡。为了应对不规律的发情期，带土通常在作战前都会使用抑制剂，一则是防止中途突然发情，二则是预防战后忽然出现发情期的症状。万一作战中受重伤，他可能没有余力依靠宇智波族人天生对查克拉和信息素的控制能力来抑制发情。</p><p> </p><p>对于发情期不会这么快就到来的错误判断，加上轻敌，和小南战斗前带土没有使用抑制剂。然而最倒霉的情况偏偏发生了。而且由于在和小南的战斗中受伤，难以通过控制查克拉抑制信息素分泌的关系，眼下他发情得尤为厉害，后颈的腺体因信息素大量分泌明显肿胀起来，周围的皮肤也一片绯红。</p><p> </p><p>看似严实包裹的晓袍遮盖住狼藉的下半身。晓袍底下的裤子脱至膝盖，赤裸的大腿内侧沾满了半透明的欲液，腿根之间勃起的阴茎硬挺着，发红的铃口断断续续往外吐着淫水。</p><p> </p><p>过去将近两天的时间，带土自慰了好几次，但每次发泄过后没多久，情欲就又高涨起来。现在他就处于难耐的情潮之中，不得不用木遁召出几根柔软细长的枝条，让细嫩的枝条紧紧缠绕住阴茎，被淫液沾湿的枝条不停地蠕动收缩着，摩挲抚慰充血的柱身，稍微起到了一点缓解效果。</p><p> </p><p>和高涨的情欲相反的是疲惫的身体，他感到很累，昏昏沉沉之中似乎听见有人进入了这里。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>卡卡西刚进到神威空间，就闻到了弥漫在空气中的Omega腥甜的信息素气味。Alpha抑制剂此时应已起效，所以他并没有像上次那样在鸢信息素的引诱下不受控制地产生明显的生理反应。但是看到不远处微微蜷缩着坐在地上，神色冷淡，目光低垂的男性Omega，银发上忍的呼吸仍然瞬间粗重起来，他缓缓地、深深地呼吸了几次，抑下脑中陡然涌出的杂念。</p><p> </p><p>坐在地上的鸢抬起头，黑漆漆的眼睛盯着看了来人有好几秒，涣散的目光才找回清明，随之而来的神色是震惊，含着愤怒和几许微不可查的慌乱。</p><p> </p><p>他几乎是立刻直起腰，扶着高台的侧壁慢慢地站起来，带着强烈的怒气冷声说道：“你怎么会在……”</p><p> </p><p>卡卡西往前走了一步，说道：“阿鸢，你……”</p><p> </p><p>“别过来！”鸢紧紧皱着眉，声音带着情潮中特有的沙哑，“出去。”</p><p> </p><p>“我不是过来要……”卡卡西斟酌着措辞，“……对你做什么。我很担心你。”</p><p> </p><p>然而带土在意的其实并不是上忍会做什么，自尊心使他不想让任何人看见自己被发情期折磨的狼狈模样，尤其这个人还偏偏是卡卡西。</p><p> </p><p>“出去！”见上忍依然站在原地，带土低哑的声音中怒意更加明显，“你没有听见我说的……”</p><p> </p><p>他没有说完，缠裹住茎身的木遁枝条由于施术者的分心，突然收紧了力道，这令下腹一下子涌上一阵强烈的快感，原本站着就勉强的双腿彻底脱力，光秃秃的高台侧壁没有着力点，酸软的双腿又吃不住力，带土往前踉跄了一步就要摔倒。</p><p> </p><p>他没有摔倒，卡卡西疾步上前扶住了他。</p><p> </p><p>上忍碰到鸢的时候感觉对方浑身剧烈地震颤了一下，立刻想要推开自己的手，但因为发情中的动作疲软无力，卡卡西这样做的时候没有遇到任何实质性的反抗。</p><p> </p><p>有了肢体上的接触后，他才发现鸢此刻的真实状态可以说是十分虚弱，与平时判若两人。无论鸢的实力如何强大，这副身体毕竟还是Omega的身体，一次发情就可以让他变得比丝毫不会忍术的普通人还要脆弱。</p><p> </p><p>卡卡西低声说道： “抱歉。”</p><p> </p><p>他不再只扶着鸢，半搂着他坐下后，轻轻地松开了手，在他身边也坐下来。</p><p> </p><p>和Alpha上忍可以称得上是亲密的身体接触，让本就濒临高潮的带土前面不受控制地射出了不少白色的液体，他的胸口起起伏伏，呼吸再次变得急促凌乱起来。</p><p> </p><p>带土移开视线，似乎不愿与卡卡西对视。“你知不知道……”他喘息着说道，“你在这里……这样只会让我更加……”</p><p> </p><p>“……阿鸢，”卡卡西沉默了十几秒钟，说道，“你愿意……让我来帮你吗？我是说，帮你度过发情期。”</p><p> </p><p> 鸢拧着眉问：“……你要怎么帮我？”</p><p> </p><p>“我可以用手帮你纾解，至少可以……让你不要像现在这样难受。”卡卡西说，“我用过抑制剂，不会失去理智做其他伤害你的事情，别怕。”</p><p> </p><p>带土的瞳孔缩了缩，震惊地看向上忍：“你帮我……开什么玩笑！”</p><p> </p><p>但是男性Omega生理上却已因为听到这个提议有了反应，湿润的后穴渴望般地剧烈收缩了几下，淌出了粘稠的肠液。</p><p> </p><p>带土的腰一下子弯了下来，他弓着身体，颤抖地吸了一口气。</p><p> </p><p>见他这样，卡卡西终于忍不住伸手搂过鸢，让他倚靠着自己——这可能是他们这二十多天来，距离最近的时刻。</p><p> </p><p>抹掉鸢前额上细密的冷汗，上忍一贯温和镇定的眼神流露出深深的心疼和怜惜：“好吗？如果你不愿意，我可以马上停下。”</p><p> </p><p>鸢起先沉默着没有动作。</p><p> </p><p>随后他用木遁缓慢地扯出两根较粗壮的枝蔓，垫在卡卡西的背后，好让接下来他支撑着自己时不那么吃力。</p><p> </p><p>虽然一个是Alpha，一个是Omega，但论体型他们并没有相差多少，上忍的身形在一众高大健壮的Alpha忍者中略偏纤细，而鸢在Omega当中也不算瘦弱的那类。</p><p> </p><p>察觉到鸢这样做的用意，卡卡西在心中轻轻地叹了口气，柔声说道：“阿鸢……”</p><p> </p><p>他感觉鸢想要直起身来，便稍微调整了姿势，想让他转过身来面朝自己，分开腿跨坐在自己大腿上。</p><p> </p><p>于是带土不是白绝体的左半边身体侧过来靠在卡卡西的身上，手搂着他的脖颈，汗湿的额头低下来抵着他的肩膀。晓的首领的唇色像纸一样苍白，脸颊却泛着异样的嫣红，胸膛依然不停地起伏着，喉咙里也压抑着零碎的呻吟。</p><p> </p><p>“……”他闭上眼睛，用低沉沙哑的声音说道：“卡卡西……你疯了。”</p><p> </p><p>上忍从刚才起一直轻拍着鸢的脊背的手顿了顿。</p><p> </p><p>在他的印象中，这是鸢第一次喊他的名字。</p><p> </p><p>鸢左半边人类的身体在情欲的催化下烧得滚烫，右半边人造体却依然冷冰冰的没有温度。Alpha上忍用一只手扶住他，另一只手探到他身后，臀瓣间柔嫩的小穴早已湿得一塌糊涂。Omega的后穴主动分泌出的欲液是最好的润滑剂，在黏湿的肠液的润滑和情潮的刺激下，上忍只是按摩了一阵周围的括约肌，原本紧缩的穴口就湿漉漉地松弛开来，把他的两根手指顺畅地吞了进去。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 相遇</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>卡卡西将两根手指抵进后穴后，鸢的身体明显地颤了颤，手指在狭窄的肠道内搅动了几下，他的呼吸声顷刻变得粗重起来。</p><p> </p><p>察觉到对方的反应，银发Alpha手上的动作微微一滞。</p><p> </p><p>鸢的身体里面很热，肠壁紧紧地包裹住他的手指不放，一收一缩地吮吸着塞入后穴的异物。这种被温暖黏湿的穴道紧张而殷切地吞入的感觉撩拨着每一根神经，使得他想要进得更深。</p><p> </p><p>对于一名像卡卡西这样年纪的，健康的Alpha来说，爱这种情感的表达总是与欲望驱使下的激烈性事挂钩的。尽管上忍此时或许尚未意识到自己对鸢怀有着类似的感情，这种感情已经率先表现在了身体和思绪上。</p><p> </p><p>他抑制住想要进入并标记这具身体的冲动，对鸢轻声说道：“如果觉得接受不了或者哪里不舒服，就马上跟我说。”</p><p> </p><p>“……”带土没有说话，只是急促地喘着气。卡卡西的手指和过去发情中他偶尔插进后穴的木枝不同，木枝是听凭他指挥的死物，而上忍的手指修长、柔软，带着温度和力量。更重要的是，这是卡卡西……那家伙的手指，十分钟前带土还想让这个废物赶快从神威空间离开，十分钟后他的手指就埋进了自己身体里。想到这点，肠壁就仿佛受到了额外的刺激一般，抽搐着夹紧了侵入穴道的两根异物。</p><p> </p><p>银发上忍慢慢地把手指全部抵进了后穴，耳边鸢的呼吸声仿佛又粗重了几分，间或夹杂着抵哑的呻吟。指头蹭过内壁上略微凸出的那处，Omega还未受到刺激的前列腺和栗子差不多大小，他将指腹贴上那里，隔着柔软的内壁，打着圈抚慰了一阵，然后压住凸出的地方按了下去。</p><p> </p><p>鸢抓紧卡卡西的肩膀，发出了一声嘶哑的闷哼。</p><p> </p><p>穴口周围那一圈软肉缩回去紧张地吸住上忍的手指，肠壁也跟着绞紧了，一阵痉挛过后，又颤抖着松弛开。性器的前端吐出许多透明的腺液，甬道里的腺体也在手指的揉弄下灼热胀大起来，这是男性Omega们独有的特征——受到刺激的前列腺会像阴茎勃起那样充血肿大，也变得格外敏感，能使Omega更快地臣服在性欲之下进入高潮，打开穴道深处的生殖腔。</p><p> </p><p>晶莹的汗液不停地顺着带土的脖颈流下，沿着喉结处突出的曲线，流进黑色底衫的衣领。性事让他无意识地蜷缩起紧绷的身体，脊背弓得越来越低，本来前额抵在卡卡西的肩上，现在滑到了对方的胸口，用力勾住上忍的脖颈才能继续保持跨坐的姿势。</p><p> </p><p>“快点……”带土忍不住哑着嗓子低声催促，卡卡西做得十分克制，按揉的动作不轻不重，而他此时更渴望的是Alpha的阳具抽插时重重蹭过腺体带来的快感。</p><p> </p><p>“你……弄的时候用力点。”带土垂下头，艰难地吐出令人羞耻的字眼，他觉得下身的热度窜上来一路烧到了脸颊。</p><p> </p><p>卡卡西空出的那只手安慰性地摩挲了一下他的后颈，随后屈起手指，用两根手指的骨节撞进胀大却仍然柔软的敏感地带。</p><p> </p><p>“………啊啊……”</p><p> </p><p>带土浑身剧烈地颤抖了一下，难耐地呻吟出声。</p><p> </p><p>“……嗯——嗯……啊……”</p><p> </p><p>上忍的指骨顶住那里，反复地揉弄起来，耳边仿佛能听到甬道里黏腻的水声。</p><p> </p><p>从未有过正经性事相关的经验，带土几乎要受不住这样突如其来的前列腺高潮，忍者自我防卫的本能让漆黑的瞳孔下意识地转换为暗红色，写轮眼只持续了大约两秒钟，就变回了原来的状态。现在黑色短发的宇智波目光逐渐失焦，彻底被情欲俘获，成了性爱的奴隶。他将手收回来撑在卡卡西腿边，上半身向后仰，股瓣压住上忍的手将那两根手指坐得更深，让指节又深又重地碾过穴道内的软肉。遮住前面的晓袍敞开，露出赤裸的下身和挺立的阴茎，上面还绕着几根松弛的纤细枝条。带土抓住上忍扶着自己后背的手，按到勃起的柱身上。</p><p> </p><p>接触到鸢灼热的性器和表面褶皱的嫩皮，卡卡西脑子里“嗡”地一声，霎时一片空白，他没有料到鸢会突然这样做，心脏在胸腔里开始砰砰地狂跳。</p><p> </p><p>等他勉强镇定下来时，鸢已经握住他的手上下大幅度地套弄起来：“……哈……啊……嗯嗯——”</p><p> </p><p>上忍深吸了一口气，手指和掌心包住阳具，主动迎合对方的节奏抚慰起来，套弄了没有几下，鸢发出一声拉长的闷哼，小腹和大腿根部的肌肉抽搐着，他射了出来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>在Alpha上忍的帮助下，带土这样又射过两次之后，情潮总算是退却下去。</p><p> </p><p>昏暗的神威空间里只剩下两个人的呼吸声。带土用手撑着地面，半闭着眼睛，垂下头哑声喘息着，白色的精液和其他体液将赤裸的下身弄得狼藉不堪。卡卡西的衣服上也沾了不少体液，一头银发被汗水濡湿了，一绺绺地分开贴在脸上。</p><p> </p><p>卡卡西站起来后，俯下身，将手递给想要站起来却精疲力尽的Omega，他握住鸢的左手，用瞳术将俩人转移出了时空间。</p><p> </p><p>回到鸢的房间后，上忍说道：“我离开一下。”</p><p> </p><p>闻言，已经扶着床沿坐下的鸢抬起视线望向他，涣散的眼神中留恋的神情一闪而过，他没有说什么，立刻又别开了视线。</p><p> </p><p>十几分钟后上忍就回来了，他看上去是冲了一把澡，银白色的头发蔫蔫地塌下来，发梢还挂着几颗亮晶晶的小水珠。</p><p> </p><p>虽说事前使用了抑制剂，但一直处于Omega浓郁腥甜的信息素的包围中，也实在是为难了Alpha上忍，何况，这种调节荷尔蒙的药物到底抵不过内心深切的情动。做到后半程卡卡西还是控制不住地勃起了，阳具简直硬得胀痛，如果不是在几乎快要忍不住的时候鸢的情潮终于退了下去，不再分泌Omega信息素，他可能真的会失去理智做出点什么。</p><p> </p><p>所以卡卡西从时空间出来后没有办法，只能立刻去浴室自慰着射了出来。之后他冲了一把冷水澡，水之国初冬带着凛冽寒意的水流过全身，将焚身的欲火也一并浇熄。</p><p> </p><p>鸢看了上忍一眼，也不知有没有猜出他这么急切地要去冲澡背后的隐情。</p><p> </p><p>卡卡西端给鸢一杯温水，看着他喝了几口，又用热水绞了一条毛巾递过去。他想鸢肯定不想被自己看见清理下身的样子，便走到远处。</p><p> </p><p>鸢说道：“……你先回去吧。”</p><p> </p><p>他的嗓音喑哑得厉害，声带像被粗糙的砂砾打磨过。</p><p> </p><p>片刻后卡卡西说道：“那我就先走……”他嘴唇翕动，仿佛想要再说点什么，但最终仍然没有开口。</p><p> </p><p>从神威空间出来后俩人之间的对话就少得可怜。刚才的性事过程中发生的一切都或多或少由情欲和信息素催动着，当躁动的荷尔蒙稳定下来，气氛就变得十分古怪，既尴尬又有些暧昧。</p><p> </p><p>毕竟发生了这样的事，不可能装作什么都没有过。</p><p> </p><p>卡卡西正打算转过身离开，视线不经意落过鸢的右臂上，他这才注意到鸢的右手一直戴着黑色的手套，垂在身侧，回想起来，刚刚情事中鸢似乎也始终没有使用过这只手臂。</p><p> </p><p>“对了……你的右手怎么了？”</p><p> </p><p>“……没什么。”鸢平淡地说， “之前的人造体断了，重新接上没多久。”</p><p> </p><p>卡卡西皱了皱眉，神情难得严肃，走过来摘下他左手的手套。上忍的脸色虽然不大好看，动作仍然十分轻柔。</p><p> </p><p>重新接上的白绝体与其说是活人的手，不如说是死人的骨架，在房间的烛灯下显得格外惨白，仿佛血肉被彻底剥离掉，剩下根根嶙峋的白骨。</p><p> </p><p>“……现在还没完全长好，所以看着跟以前不一样。”似乎不想被这样盯着怪异丑陋的右手，鸢直直地抿起嘴，从上忍手里把手套拿回来，一边重新戴上一边说道，“过几天就跟以前一样了。”</p><p> </p><p> “……怎么受伤的？”上忍问道。</p><p> </p><p>带土的眼神阴沉了下来，他不想跟任何人提起雨之国的那场战斗，不仅因为战斗本身，还因为最后小南拿漩涡鸣人这个“光明”，这个“希望”跟他比较的那番话。他皱着眉，很不耐烦地冷声说道：“跟你没关系。”</p><p> </p><p>听到这句话，卡卡西的眼神黯了一瞬，但一会而功夫又恢复了惯常的温和关切。他看了看鸢，发情期过去后，对方两颊异样的潮红减淡了不少，更显出脸色和唇色病态的苍白，半边面孔上狰狞的疤痕似乎也因为过于苍白的脸色失去了往日的压迫感，唇边那道往下的长伤疤，仿佛是嘴角溢出鲜血后干涸的血痕。</p><p> </p><p>上忍凝视了他一会，突然问道：“阿鸢，你是不是……身体不舒服？”</p><p> </p><p>“……”带土愣了愣，语气缓和下来：“……没有，有点累而已。”</p><p> </p><p>卡卡西不反驳，抓过鸢另一边——属于半边人类身体的那只手。</p><p> </p><p>左手冷不防被握住，带土的双眉拧得更紧。</p><p> </p><p>左手的掌心被带着凉意的汗濡湿了一片，但不是刚才性事过程中出的汗，因为卡卡西之前握着鸢的手时，他的手心还没有出这么多冷汗。而且现在指尖还在微微地颤抖，虽然幅度很小，不易察觉，但那大概的确是被身体某处难以忽视的疼痛牵连着在发颤。</p><p> </p><p>“阿鸢，”上忍叹了口气，凝视着鸢黑色的眼睛，直接问道，“你哪里痛？”</p><p> </p><p>“是手臂吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“……”</p><p> </p><p>带土别开视线——从时空间出来后，他就一直拒绝和卡卡西对视，沉默了一会儿，说道：“人造体和原本的半边身体接合的地方，有时候身体状况不太好，比如像现在刚刚结束……发情期，就会不大舒服。”</p><p> </p><p>他不去看卡卡西，看着旁边的墙上的石砖，说道：“总会留下点后遗症……你不需要在意。”</p><p> </p><p>只要不是连续遇上好几周的低温阴雨天气，累积下来疼痛得厉害，或者是受了重伤——他目前还没遇到这种情况，要靠止痛的药剂缓解，带土基本都忍一忍就过去了。像现在这种程度，的确完全没有超出忍耐的范围。而且有卡卡西在这里……他更觉得好受些。至于为什么卡卡西在这儿会让他觉得好受一点，带土可并不想去考虑这个问题。</p><p> </p><p>“我知道了。”</p><p> </p><p>他的手被松开。</p><p> </p><p>“……那我先回去了。”</p><p> </p><p>卡卡西传过来的声音虽然温和，但总觉得有什么地方不大对劲。</p><p> </p><p>带土忍不住抬起头，对上对方的视线。</p><p> </p><p>他还是第一次看到长大后的木叶精英上忍眼中，流露出这样复杂而又克制的情绪。</p><p> </p><p>他怔了怔，犹豫了几秒，冷淡的语气中透出隐约的焦急：“……不是故意要赶你走，真的不要紧。”只是神威空间里发生了那样的事情，还完全没有想好该如何面对这家伙，加上出于自尊心，他一直不想谈及自己半残废的身体。</p><p> </p><p>“我知道。”上忍说，“抱歉，我刚刚有些失态……”他抚慰般地摸了摸鸢的后颈：“你好好休息。”</p><p> </p><p>他笑了笑，补充道：“有什么事的话，我一直都在的。”</p><p> </p><p>卡卡西将房间的门重新掩上后，带土闭上眼睛，弯腰忍过一阵疼痛，唯一能动的左手慢慢地攥成了拳头。</p><p> </p><p>“……废物就是喜欢操心。”他自言自语般地说完这句，便抿上嘴，不再讲话了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>翌日，天刚蒙蒙亮，一艘不起眼的船只悄悄地抵达了水之国最西面一座浓雾弥漫的港口。船锚破开水雾抛掷到岸上，由岸上一个身穿浅灰色斗篷的人固定住。船还没有停稳，甲板上就跳下来三个人，他们同样身着浅灰色斗篷，面庞隐匿在兜帽下，行事悄无声息，十分低调。</p><p> </p><p>其中一个人对率先上岸固定船只的同伴说：“谢啦，佐井！如果没有用你的鸟先一步到岸上，怎么靠岸就成了大问题了。”</p><p> </p><p>说话的人是鸣人。他怀里跳出一只体型迷你的小八哥犬，八哥犬落地后，鼻子在周围一圈嗅了嗅：“没错，我能感觉到气息已经很近了。”</p><p> </p><p>“我们要速战速决，找到前辈。”大和结了几个印，木遁造出的船只顿时四分五裂，还原为木条收回他的手中，“水之国一向神秘，我们对这个国家了解很少，鸣人的身份又敏感，总之不宜久留。”</p><p> </p><p>雾隐忍村所在的位置离鸣人一行人选择的港口不远，又或者说他们本来就是在帕克的指引下选择了既隐蔽又很近的一处港口。一个多小时后，他们就来到了雾隐村外几公里远的一片树林中。</p><p> </p><p>最前面的队长大和打了个手势，示意其他人停下来。</p><p> </p><p>“前面不远处能看到塔的地方就是雾隐村了。”他对帕克说，“你确定前辈的气息就在那里吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“是的。”帕克回答，“虽然我也觉得卡卡西在雾隐村中这件事简直匪夷所思，但是气息确确实实就指向那里。”</p><p> </p><p> 大和站在原地思索了一会，说道：“这样，帕克你先暂时回去卷轴当中休息。我们几个人也要讨论一下如何进入雾隐村。显然现在这副装扮是不行的。”</p><p> </p><p>一行人商量了大约一刻钟的时间，最终还是决定使用最稳妥的变身术潜入打探情况。</p><p> </p><p>正当他们准备再次动身的时候，大和神色微变，压低声音说道：“等等，有人来了。”他示意鸣人小樱和佐井先到附近远一点的树丛中藏身，然后自己找了一根近处的树枝也躲了起来。</p><p> </p><p>大和的判断没有错，他们藏起来后没多久，就传来的轻微的脚步声，紧接着林中出现了一个人影。</p><p> </p><p>来人戴着着形似笠帽的扁圆帽子，周围一圈帽檐上垂下的白色绸条将脸遮挡得严严实实，但身上的一袭衣袍他们再熟悉不过——黑色的底纹红色的血云。</p><p> </p><p>“……是晓组织。”小樱握紧了拳头，压低声音说道，她青碧色的眼中同时出现了憎恨和惧怕的情绪。</p><p> </p><p>佐井说：“晓组织的人……怎么会出现在这里？”</p><p> </p><p>鸣人说：“我开仙人模式看看。”</p><p> </p><p>进入仙人模式后，他猛地瞪大眼睛，脸上浮现出难以置信的表情。</p><p> </p><p>“……这股查克拉，是……”他喃喃地说道，“不，这不可能！这怎么会是……”</p><p> </p><p>这时一个熟悉的声音打断了鸣人接下来要说的话。</p><p> </p><p>“你们是什么人？”</p><p> </p><p>来人走到大和在的那棵树附近，走近后，隐约可以看到他帽子底下的银色发丝。</p><p> </p><p>那个熟悉的声音说道：“出来吧，我知道你们就在这里。”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 惊变</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>时间退回到三个小时以前。</p><p> </p><p>卡卡西从鸢那里离开后并没有返回房间，已经过了午夜时分，他却没有半点睡意，便沿着螺旋形的阶梯，走到这座石塔的顶层。这是个雾隐村十分常见的无月无星的夜晚，天上的云层一如既往地厚，仿佛重重叠叠的漆黑山峦绵延横亘至天际。走到低矮的石栏旁，卡卡西想起不久之前，鸢坐在这里带着怒气质问自己的行踪，得知他是去买Alpha抑制剂后竟然认为那是用来防备面前这个Omega发情的。想到这里上忍的眼中露出笑意，嘴角忍不住微微上扬，大概他在鸢眼中，还是有那么一些和其他Alpha不同的地方。</p><p> </p><p>然而那时他怎么也不会预料到，本来是备用的东西这么快就派上了用场。神威空间里发生的事情超出了控制范围，上忍也不确定在发生了这样的事情之后应该装作什么都没有发生，仍然像以前那样和鸢相处，还是应该和鸢好好谈一次，如果要谈，又该谈些什么？</p><p> </p><p>只是手指还不够，想要标记他，想让他不要每次发情都像这回一样痛苦。想要占有他，建立真正稳固的AO关系，让他变成仅仅属于我的Omega，这样在发情期到来的时候，我就可以满足他所有想要的……</p><p> </p><p>忽然冒出来的淫念让卡卡西怔了怔。</p><p> </p><p>这时候耳边传来了一点声响，他转过身，有什么从地面上慢悠悠地钻了出来，</p><p> </p><p>“你在这里啊。”从地下爬出半截身体，有着人形的家伙说道。</p><p> </p><p>出现的是那个只有一半面孔的白绝，尽管只见过寥寥数次，卡卡西仍清楚地记下了他的声音。只是此刻出现在这里的白绝，外貌与先前有些不同，半侧的白色身体被什么黑色的物质包裹住，原来没有五官的那半张脸，沾上黑色的东西后竟凭空生出一只对称的眼睛，没有瞳孔的眼睛空洞地注视着卡卡西。</p><p> </p><p>上忍看到那半边仿佛黑泥一般的东西，心中没缘由地产生了些许抵触和厌恶的情绪，他没有表露在脸上，问道：“发生了什么事？”</p><p> </p><p>“刚刚收到其他分身的情报，有几个别国的忍者从西边的港口悄悄登陆，目的地似乎是雾隐村，”白绝顿了顿，说道，“他们当中有和鸢不对付的人。”</p><p> </p><p>上忍的神情变得凝重起来：“我记得鸢说过，没有人知道晓组织的据点在雾隐村。”</p><p> </p><p>“我们也不知道他们是不是拿到了晓的位置的准确情报，不过那几个人带了看上去很高级的通灵犬，可能是通过追踪气息找来的。”</p><p> </p><p>卡卡西说道：“鸢他……”</p><p> </p><p>“鸢从昨天开始就不见我们，所以我们就来找你了，如果你有办法跟鸢说上话的话，希望能帮我们传递一下这个消息。”</p><p> </p><p>不用想就知道，卡卡西当然是不会在这时候让鸢知道消息的，他思索了一会，说道：“先不用告诉他，我跟你们去看看，带路吧。”</p><p> </p><p>白绝说道：“我们在泥土里行动比较快，在后面跟着你，帮你指路的。”</p><p> </p><p>卡卡西点了点头，临走前他瞥了一眼白绝另一只没有瞳孔的眼睛，不知是不是错觉，那只眼睛里仿佛有那么一瞬间闪过了诡谲的光。</p><p> </p><p>等到银发上忍的身影消失在目光所能及的螺旋形阶梯尽处，白绝黑色的半身突然发出了嘶哑难听的声音：“你怎么能预料到他会选择自己先去看看呢？”</p><p> </p><p>和外形一样，那东西的声音也令人感到不快。</p><p> </p><p>白绝转动眼珠，用余光看了看自己的半身，露出了一个意味不明的微笑。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>此刻，雾隐村几公里外的林中。</p><p> </p><p>“出来吧，我知道你们就在这里。”</p><p> </p><p>卡卡西说完这句话后，就不再往前走了，他站在原地，没有主动攻击，而是静静地等待对方下一步的动作。虽然话语中未表现出明显的紧张感，但上忍知道自己高度集中的注意力遍及周身的每个角落。他并不完全相信白绝的话，因为今天的白绝，尤其是他身上附着的黑色不明物让卡卡西感觉到了某种邪恶和不祥的气息。但是白绝毕竟是鸢的手下，而且事件本身涉及到鸢，谨慎起见，还是来会一会这几个人比较好。</p><p> </p><p>枝杈上的叶子发出了一阵窸窸窣窣的响动。既然已被觉察到，藏身就失去了意义，大和从树上跳下，疾退几步与来人拉开一段距离。七班的临时队长手里捏着木遁的印，警惕地望着这个身着晓袍的不速之客：“你是谁？”</p><p> </p><p>大和在听到对方开口的时候就分辨出这是卡卡西的声音，应该说，现在这个局面中的所有人都听出了这个声音。大和的第一反应是他们正在追踪卡卡西这件事的情报不知为何泄露给了晓组织，所以对方故意派出某位擅长变身术的成员装作前辈的样子使诈。很快他脑中又闪过另外一种更糟糕的可能，那就是在佩恩一役中，前辈重伤后被晓组织的人带走，诡计多端的晓有意留下木叶上忍的命，引诱他们前来自投罗网……但他相信如果是卡卡西前辈的话，肯定会猜到这点，哪怕牺牲性命也不会让自己成为木叶的把柄。</p><p> </p><p>卡卡西没有答话，透过笠帽边沿垂下的绸条，注视着面前的忍者。刚才这名忍者跳下来，动作敏捷，落地的时候没有发出任何声响，与之前在雾隐村遇到的那几个实力平平的忍者不同，不容小觑。他的衣服和自己穿过的忍者服十分相似，看来这几个人应该来自鸢所说的火之国木叶忍者村。</p><p> </p><p>就在两人僵持住的时候，本该躲在树丛后的鸣人冲了出来，他身后还跟着小樱和佐井。</p><p> </p><p>“……大和队长！”鸣人一边奔跑过来，一边大声喊道，“不要动手！我能感觉到卡卡西老师的查克拉，这不是变身术，是真的卡卡西老师！”</p><p> </p><p>那边对峙着的俩人的视线齐齐集中到了突然闯入的金发少年身上。</p><p> </p><p>大和也顾不上追究鸣人此刻主动暴露自己，诧异地问道：“你说什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“是真的！仙人模式下感知到的查克拉绝不会出错。”鸣人已经来到大和身边，他转向对面身着晓袍的人：“我们一直在找你，卡卡西老师！为什么你穿着晓那群家伙的衣服？”</p><p> </p><p>这时小樱和佐井也赶到了，小樱漂亮的脸上此时怒气冲冲，看上去马上就要给鸣人一拳：“鸣人！你开什么玩笑，卡卡西老师怎么会是晓的人！”</p><p> </p><p>小樱不熟悉仙人模式，大和却了解得清楚，但这件事情太过蹊跷，他仍然没有放松戒备，又问了鸣人一遍：“这真的是前辈本人？”</p><p> </p><p>从这几个人那里乍听到自己的名字，上忍也有些吃惊：“……你们认识我？”</p><p> </p><p>“我们怎么会不认识你，老师在佩恩战失踪之后，我们就一直在找你的说！”</p><p> </p><p>鸣人说着就要上前，但大和从后面牢牢地拽住了他：“别冲动。”</p><p> </p><p>与此同时，看见金发少年逼近的动作，卡卡西的手掌附近的空间发生了漩涡形状的扭曲，不到半秒钟后，他的右手里凭空出现了把锋利的苦无。这是前段时间训练的成果之一，能够通过“感觉”熟练地定位神威空间之后，他也能像鸢那样将物品从他们共享的时空间内转移出来。</p><p> </p><p>对方是木叶的忍者，鸢又说过自己曾是木叶的忍者，而且过去一段时间还在那里潜伏过，所以有人认识自己倒也不奇怪。只是这几个人不像是来找鸢的麻烦，更像是冲着自己而来，尤其是那个金发少年，没有表现出任何敌意。卡卡西心中对于白绝之前的说法的怀疑又深了一分，但不论如何，这几个实力不可测的人是冲着自己不是冲着鸢来的这件事反而让上忍感到有些安心。他并非不相信鸢的能力，只是这时候，他只想让那个人有时间好好休息。</p><p> </p><p>鸣人被大和拉住，又看到面前的人掏出了苦无，愣了愣，双脚钉在原地没有继续上前：“卡卡西老师，你怎么会出现在这里，还是这种打扮……佩恩战之后究竟发生了什么？”</p><p> </p><p>大和也说道：“……真的是前辈吗？”</p><p> </p><p>卡卡西说道：“我的名字是卡卡西没错，但我不知道你们说的佩恩战，老师还有前辈是什么。我之前受到重伤失去了记忆，所以如果你们是我失忆前认识的人的话，很抱歉，我暂时想不起过去的事情和人了。”</p><p> </p><p>“……失忆？！”因为过于震惊，鸣人和他身后的小樱异口同声地喊了出来。大和和佐井虽然没有叫喊出声，但他们脸上的神情也相当地惊讶。</p><p> </p><p> “如果你们没有什么别的事情，还请回去吧。” 卡卡西说道，“这里是水之国境内，我想你们木叶的忍者应该是悄悄潜入这里的，如果被发现了，可能会引起不必要的事端。”</p><p> </p><p>小樱显然还没能接受鸣人的判断，她对鸣人和佐井说：“‘你们木叶的忍者’？ 我不相信卡卡西老师会说出这样的话，更不相信他会穿上晓的衣服！”</p><p> </p><p>鸣人急切地说道：“卡卡西老师你也是木叶的忍者啊，老师就算受伤失忆了，连这个都不记得了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>就在几个人因为得知卡卡西老师失忆这件事而乱成一团的时候，还是年长的大和最先冷静了下来：“我猜测，也许前辈是受到重伤后发现自己在晓组织的成员面前醒来，然后他们趁着你失去记忆，故意说你是晓的一员……”</p><p> </p><p>“对，卡卡西老师你一定是被他们骗了，”鸣人握紧了拳头，“这群阴险可恶的家伙！”</p><p> </p><p>听到这样胡搅蛮缠的答复，上忍不禁皱了皱眉：“你们在说什么，我过去曾是木叶的忍者不错，但早已脱离了村子，后来一直都是晓的成员。”</p><p> </p><p>“前辈，你听我说，我们是你过去的同伴，而你一直是木叶的忍者，在木叶和晓的战斗中为了保护同伴受了重伤，不知去向。你不是还记得自己受了重伤吗，晓的人向你解释过原因吗？”大和说道，“我不知道为什么晓要对你这么说，也许他们是想借机削弱木叶的战力，或者从你口中打探出一些关于九尾人柱力的情报……”</p><p> </p><p>“不要再说了。”卡卡西打断了对方的话，面前这个人的猜测让他感到些许烦躁，这些猜测针对他失忆这件事从另一个角度提供了完全相反的可能情况。他想到鸢确实从来没有详细说过自己之前受重伤的具体原因，对于自己的过去也说得十分简略。但是他从来没有怀疑过鸢会故意欺骗自己，从前没有，现在也没有，以后更不会。如果鸢与自己立场敌对，那为什么要救下自己的命，如果像这个人说的救命只是为了利用，那又为什么要训练自己使用写轮眼呢？鸢虽然有时脾气乖戾，态度疏远，但他话语和神情中流露出的在乎和关心绝非虚假。何况，第一次见到鸢面具下的脸，那张脸给自己的熟悉感和那时的心痛，也绝不是假的。</p><p> </p><p>鸢不是敌人，更不会故意欺瞒自己，他不想听到这样的揣测和诋毁。银发上忍的目光冷淡了下来：“你们究竟想做什么？”</p><p> </p><p>鸣人抢先说道：“当然是带卡卡西老师回木叶的说！”</p><p> </p><p>“我不会跟你们回去的。”上忍淡淡地说。</p><p> </p><p>他干脆的回答让鸣人愣住了。这个时候大和说道：“嘛，虽然没有预料到这样的情况，但要做的事情还是一样。”</p><p> </p><p>“卡卡西前辈，冒犯了！”暗部的精英一面说着，手中快速地连续结了几个印，五六根木遁枝条从他身后破土而出，向着上忍袭去，“说起来，也好久没有跟你动过手了，虽然更想换一种切磋的方式，但现在果然没什么办法啊。”</p><p> </p><p>对面的人显然早做了应对攻击的准备，在木遁抵达之前就向后跃开，让木条扑了个空。但那些木条末端又长出了额外的、更细的木枝，并且改变了方向，从左右和上方三个角度包抄向卡卡西。这一次，这些木枝的速度比之前的几根快了一倍，数量上也增加了一倍，卡卡西判断后跃的速度及不上这些木条的伸展速度，他将雷遁查克拉集中到右手的苦无上，被雷遁加固的苦无锋利无比，将袭来的枝条尽数砍断在地。</p><p> </p><p>然而这时卡卡西看见对方露出了意料之中的笑容，那个笑容还没有消失，脚下的地面就长出了四根十分粗壮的木枝，速度快得不给任何反应时间，两根缠住他的双腿，另两根缠住了他的手。</p><p> </p><p>上忍想，对方的攻击倒确实如这几个人所说的那样，不攻击要害，目的是限制他的行动。他可以继续扩大雷遁的范围将这些木枝绞断，但不清楚这种木遁之术每使用一次消耗的查克拉是多少，如果继续这样见招拆招，就会陷入和对方互耗查克拉的僵局。且不说自己在查克拉储量方面不占优势，对方人多，就算耗倒了一个，还剩下三个。这几个人当中，那个金发少年虽然看上去年轻，缺乏战斗经验，但凭他刚才的感知和观察，这个少年的实力才应该是最强的。</p><p> </p><p>说实话，上忍不认为凭一己之力可以击退对面所有人，好在他们的目标是自己不是鸢，只是脱身的话就容易得多了。脱身后如果这些人还要追上来，可以凭借熟悉周边地形的优势甩掉他们。对方是偷偷潜入，在水之国留得越久被发现的风险越高，应当会知难而退。想到这里，写轮眼中的三勾玉图案再次转动了起来，张开锋利的刃，变化成形似镰刀的万花筒。万花筒写轮眼的目力所及之处，周围几棵高大的树从根部被拧断，向着战局中的几人轰然倒塌下来。</p><p> </p><p>对方也要应付这些倒下的大树，趁着着短暂的几秒钟时间，卡卡西用雷遁震断了捆住手脚的木条，手上正要结影分身的印。</p><p> </p><p>鸣人喊道：“大和队长，我来帮你！”话音还未落，金发的少年已经带着螺旋丸冲到了卡卡西跟前：“卡卡西老师，抱歉了的说！我一定不会让你留在晓的说！”</p><p> </p><p>空气发出被压缩后的刺耳声响，少年手中的风遁威力和范围都不容小觑，上忍眼神一凛，手中高密度高纯度的雷遁查克拉霎时爆发出更加明亮的，几近银白色的电光，与此同时，暗红色的左眼中仿佛也擦出了闪电般的火花，上忍手上释放出的雷遁向四周疾速扩散开去，一道雷电形成的障壁稳稳地挡下了大范围的风遁攻击，和迎面而来的风遁形成对冲之势。一时间，两股强大力量相互冲击而成的气流卷起俩人周围的落叶和杂草，露出底下光秃秃的泥土，将四面一圈树也震得剧烈摇晃起来。</p><p> </p><p>这也可以说是过去将近两周的时间内训练出的成果之一。卡卡西认真地考虑了鸢的建议，在练习写轮眼之余，一直在思考如何让自己的术变得更加灵活，将有限的查克拉在攻击中得到最充分的利用。雷是五种属性的查克拉中至快、至坚之物，随之而来的劣势就是难以控制，且攻击的范围太小，往往不使用在大范围和对形态变化要求严苛的术中，只能作为出其不意，一击致命的杀招。而神威的本质是一种操纵空间的术，既然雷遁使用者本身无法很好地控制自己的查克拉，那就只剩下借助外力来压制，为没有形状的雷遁塑形这一种方法。</p><p> </p><p>——雷遁的外面是空气，是无形的空间，普通的忍者没有办法操纵空间中的力，神威却可以！</p><p> </p><p>风遁和雷遁撞击在一起，卷起的气流掀起笠帽边沿的绸条，四目相对，鸣人的眼中满是坚定，而上忍的眼中露出了迷茫之色。</p><p> </p><p>两种术共同发出的尖锐鸣叫声仿佛要刺破耳膜。</p><p> </p><p>就在这两股力量对峙的紧要关头，鸣人原本势在必得的神色突然一变，他似乎在卡卡西的背后看到了什么东西，眼中竟然露出了可以说是惊慌的表情。</p><p> </p><p>“卡卡西老师，背后！”金发少年喊出这句话的时候手上的风遁也应声而减弱了下去，雷遁失去了风遁对等的压制，破坏性强大雷电的眼看就要失去控制，攻向少年。</p><p> </p><p>少年撤去去手上查克拉的同时，卡卡西这边也在削弱雷遁，但比起风遁，雷遁的控制要艰难许多，而且上忍还不得不顾及自己的身后。</p><p> </p><p>上忍的背后，一把形状奇怪的巨大长刀裹着劲风呼啸而来。</p><p> </p><p>鸣人咬咬牙，并没有躲开雷遁，他的另一只手中再次出现了螺旋丸，螺旋丸脱手，虽然情急之下没有之前那样的威力，但以足够把大刀从原来的方向打偏出去。</p><p> </p><p>但是鸣人想要再躲开雷遁的话，已经开不及了。</p><p> </p><p>半随着雷遁刺入皮肉的声响，大片鲜红的血在卡卡西眼前溅射开来。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>伤的不是鸣人</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 带土</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>空气中弥漫起一股十分浓郁的血腥味。</p><p> </p><p>那片鲜红的血色还未从上忍视野中散去，耳边就传来了少年惊惶的呼喊声：“大和队长——！”</p><p> </p><p>卡卡西用出的雷遁是为了挡下金发少年的风遁，再寻找时机脱身。在他的预判中，术的威力和螺旋丸堪堪持平，甚至角力时间一久会不敌螺旋丸——少年没有表现出敌意，他也不想要伤害对方。</p><p> </p><p>但卡卡西有三点没有想到，一是在他们对峙的紧要关头竟然会有其他人突然闯入对自己发动攻击，二是金发少年竟甘愿被雷遁伤到也要替自己化解这一击，三是少年的同伴在千钧一发之际冲上来推开他，用身体挡去了大部分的雷遁攻击。</p><p> </p><p>温热粘稠的血飞溅到脸上，但上忍无暇关注面前倒下去的人的伤势，因为那把大刀被打偏之后，有个高大的身影从大刀飞来的地方出现接住了那把刀，然后挥动巨刃再次向着他们劈了过来，这次刀锋指向的不再是卡卡西，而是那个金发的少年。</p><p> </p><p>伴随着金属撞击的铮然之声，一柄苦无硬生生接住了这来势汹汹的巨刃，晃眼的火光自苦无的锋与巨刃相触处往四周迸射。</p><p> </p><p>闯入者这时才注意到卡卡西，刚才他只顾盯着九尾人柱力，加上雷遁的光芒太盛，没有看清与人柱力对峙的人是谁，只是想将俩人一同用大刀击飞。他看到卡卡西穿着晓袍，脸上露出了意外的表情，将刀暂时收了回去。</p><p> </p><p>“没想到佩恩也没搞定的九尾竟然主动送上门来。”闯入者像是在对卡卡西说，又像是自言自语，他长着张酷似鲨鱼的脸，两颊各有三道鳃状的花纹，皮肤也像鲨鱼一样是青色的，讲话的声音很是阴森，腔调介于阴阳怪气和严肃之间。和卡卡西一样，他身上也穿着黑底血云的晓袍。</p><p> </p><p>“你是谁？”这个接收到白绝的讯息赶来的另一名晓组织成员——鬼鲛说道，说话的时候他还留意着人柱力那边的动静，“新来的？之前没见过你。”</p><p> </p><p>上忍握着苦无的柄，之前眼中的迷茫和震惊被怒意取代，冷峻的目光集中在闯入者身上。</p><p> </p><p>鸣人那边，小樱已经冲上前来治疗受伤的大和，她很快发现对方的伤势十分严重。离开风遁压制后散射开来的雷遁就像一道道细小但却有着极强穿透力的闪电，不仅在身体表面留下许多烧伤与撕裂伤，还深入皮肉下的组织。大面积的灼伤与撕裂伤导致的失血已经足够要人性命，何况雷遁的破坏力还不止于此。她的治疗充其量只能应急，如果不尽快转移到设备完善的病院，得到更优秀的医疗忍者的救治……</p><p> </p><p>小樱死死地咬住下唇，她需要拼命控制住自己，手才能在治疗过程中不发抖。刚才那人帽檐一圈绸带被气流掀起时她看清了背后被挡住的脸，再加上那样的雷遁，她终于相信了鸣人的判断，碧绿的眼中蓄满了泪水。她怎么也不会想到有一天温柔可靠的卡卡西老师也会成为敌人，也许桀骜不驯，满心仇恨的佐助离开村子她还勉强能说服自己，可是卡卡西老师……那是卡卡西老师……</p><p> </p><p>“‘忍者世界违反规定的人会被称为废物，但是不珍惜同伴的人连废物都不如’，‘绝对不会让同伴被杀’，”泪水终于忍不住滑落下来，小樱朝上忍的方向哽咽着喊道，“卡卡西老师连曾经说过的话也忘记了吗？为什么……为什么就连卡卡西老师也会变成伤害同伴的敌人啊？！”</p><p> </p><p>少女近乎崩溃的呼喊让上忍怔了怔，他的脸上显露出犹疑、迷茫和痛苦交织在一起的神情。这两句话是那么的熟悉，仿佛过去曾无数次盘旋在他的脑海中。少女的质问在心湖激起了涟漪，最初只是小小的一圈，但是当骨牌中的第一块倒下之后，之前这几个人说过的话也不停地在耳边响起，涟漪一圈圈地扩散开来，水波的势头不减反增，最终整个湖面都剧烈震荡了。</p><p> </p><p>……有什么东西，有什么承载着过去记忆的东西，想要冲破空无一物的水面喷涌而出。</p><p> </p><p>卡卡西突然感觉到头痛得似乎要裂开，但他强撑着，没有理会少女悲愤的哭喊，一刻不敢放松地注意着眼前另一个穿晓袍的家伙。</p><p> </p><p>“小樱！”鸣人也看出了大和的伤势不容乐观，“我们要带大和队长赶快离开这里。”他向佐井使了个眼色，后者立刻会意，掏出一卷画着蟒蛇的卷轴，简单地在画幅上添了几笔，巨大的蟒蛇就从纸面上活了过来，吐着信子向鬼鲛疾速游来。</p><p> </p><p>鬼鲛扯出了一个阴恻恻的笑容，不再理会没有答话的卡卡西，举起大刀鲛肌往蟒蛇游来的方向迎了上去。</p><p> </p><p>趁着佐井拖住鬼鲛，鸣人背起已经失去意识的木叶暗部，临走前他回过头看了上忍一眼，用一种悲伤而坚决的表情对卡卡西说道：“……不管是佐助还是老师，我都不会放弃的！”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>一阵劲风呼啸着吹开了火影办公室北面的窗户，卷起桌角上的一沓文件，纸张从夹子里滑出散落在地上。纲手从小憩中被这阵嘈杂的声音吵醒。</p><p> </p><p>“……哪来的风？”浅金色头发的美艳女人睡意未消，嘟嘟囔囔地埋怨道，“窗户没关好吗？”</p><p> </p><p>推门进来的静音把地上凌乱的纸张捡起，整理好放回原来的位置，然后她走到被吹开的窗户前把两扇玻璃重新关上，扣上了锁。</p><p> </p><p>静音说道：“看这天气是要下雨了，纲手大人。”</p><p> </p><p>纲手坐在椅子上伸了个懒腰，起身也走到窗户边。强风吹得窗户不住地震颤，天色已经昏暗下来，不远处的天空不知什么时候聚集起大片望不到边际的黑云。</p><p> </p><p>“说起来，”五代目火影说道，“天藏他们出发有多久了？”</p><p> </p><p>静音说：“大概有半个月，估计也差不多该找到人了。”</p><p> </p><p>“半个月啊。”纲手重复了一遍静音的话。</p><p> </p><p>停顿片刻，她眺望着黑压压的乌云，说道，“风雨就要来了。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>与此同时，距离雾隐村几公里远的树林中。</p><p> </p><p>一道很亮的闪电划破灰蒙蒙的天空，闪电的位置很低，看上去好像直接斜贴着林中高耸的成排树木劈落下来，在灰绿色的幕布上留下扭曲的裂痕。</p><p> </p><p>这场混杂着阵阵冬雷的暴雨十分钟前袭击了雾隐村和村子周边地区，俄顷天和地便都笼罩在一片滂沱之中。豆大的雨滴砸落在地上，溅起污浊的泥水，泥水汇聚成一束束急流在高高低低的土石间蜿蜒。整个树林里除了雷声、雨声，就只剩下不停作响的水流声，和差不多被水流声吞没的，无数叶片在暴雨捶打下的哀鸣。</p><p> </p><p>卡卡西倚靠着林中的某棵大树，他在这里待了差不多有一个小时。</p><p> </p><p>木叶的几名忍者带着受伤的同伴撤离后，那个解决完蟒蛇的鲨鱼脸闯入者也紧追了上去。上忍本想上前拖住闯入者，为金发少年他们撤退争取更多时间，但他头痛欲裂，不稳定的精神状态也严重影响了查克拉的控制，只好作罢。</p><p> </p><p>伴随着愈演愈烈的头痛的是就要回想起过去的痛苦又急切的感觉。那些遗忘的记忆最初只是无数模糊的残片，残片拼凑成段，段接续成线，最终回忆摆脱桎梏，如潮水般涌流而出，填补了他重伤醒来后灵魂中始终空白的那一部分。</p><p> </p><p>他想起了一切。</p><p> </p><p>想起他是木叶的精英上忍，在和佩恩对战时为了让丁次将关于佩恩能力的情报传达给火影，用仅剩的查克拉发动了最后一次神威——他本应该已经死了，却不知为什么还活着。</p><p> </p><p>想起刚才那几个人是天藏、鸣人、小樱和佐井，而他释放出的雷遁打伤了天藏。</p><p> </p><p>……当然，他也知道了鸢的真正身份。</p><p> </p><p>刚才强行削弱雷遁时，形态变化后变得极为锋利的雷属性的查克拉在上忍的手上也留下了数道深浅不一的伤口。雨水浸湿了伤处，手上传来阵阵刺痛，上忍才后知后觉地抬起头，看到昏暗的天色下，从空中笔直落下的根根雨线。</p><p> </p><p>他被淋了个彻底，雨水冲刷掉之前溅到身上的鲜血，顺着发丝滑落到眼角，又从眼角淌下，仿佛是留下的泪。然而布满赤红血丝的眼睛却是十分干涩的，目光中也没有一丝一毫的哀伤，反而清醒得可怕。</p><p> </p><p>卡卡西就这样用一种清醒到可怕的目光，平视着前方，前方的树林在雨中显得更加幽暗朦胧。他垂在身侧的手微微颤抖着，低声自语道：“我真是……做了个很荒谬的梦啊。”</p><p> </p><p>鸢就是带土，带土就是鸢。过去常常在慰灵碑前怀念的英雄还活着，并且成为了叛忍组织晓的首领。卡卡西不知道带土为什么要加入晓，为什么要编造过去欺骗自己，不知道带土如何看待自己，为什么活着却不告诉自己，也不知道过去和鸢之间发生的事意味着什么。</p><p> </p><p>发生的变故太多，太多事情亟待解决，自责、愧疚、痛苦、悲伤、矛盾、怜惜，所有的感情因为太过深刻，一旦思考就要决堤，所以卡卡西此时人为地将这些感情割裂了出去。就在找回记忆的那一刻，上忍的理智已经代替他做了决定——回木叶，承担他该付出的代价，弥补他造成的过失。</p><p> </p><p>……但是在那之前，他还想要最后回一趟雾隐村。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>等到带土得知树林中发生的一切，已将近这天的正午，不过由于突如其来的暴雨使得天地都灰暗失色，中午和晚上也没有多大区别。</p><p> </p><p>他刚从任何人都禁止进入的地下——卡卡西是个例外，来到石塔的一层，卷卷绝就从墙壁上冒出来，将事情的来龙去脉原原本本地告诉了他，包括卡卡西误伤了木叶暗部的忍者，对方生死未卜，以及上忍在强烈的精神刺激下恢复了记忆这件事。</p><p> </p><p>这个消息仿佛沉闷的夜空中的一声惊雷，在头顶无声地炸开，震得耳边轰然作响，带土一言不发地听完，往后退了两步，稍微扶了一下身侧的石壁才站稳。</p><p> </p><p>卷卷绝看到首领面具下漆黑的眼睛仿佛被怒气点燃，骤然紧缩的瞳孔瞬间变成了血淋淋的猩红色，紧接着两根木刺就毫不留情地冲自己这儿招呼了过来，尖利的木刺一左一右贯穿了肩胛骨——如果白绝这种生物也有肩胛骨的话，将他钉在石壁上，被洞穿的地方流出了黏糊糊的白色物质。</p><p> </p><p>“喂喂——又不是我干的，” 卷卷绝好似完全不觉得疼痛，摊了摊手，仍然用不大正经的语气说道，“我赶到的时候事情已经发生了，而且我哪会知道鬼鲛正好回来，1号又去通知了他——”</p><p> </p><p>“1号”是卷卷绝对另外那个早些时候和黑绝在一起的半张脸的白绝分身的称呼。</p><p> </p><p>“……他现在在哪里？”带土问道，嘶哑的声音隐含着不易察觉的颤抖。</p><p> </p><p>“我走的时候还在树林里没有离开。”卷卷绝顿了顿，收敛了轻浮的态度，确认周围没有人后，他说道，“带土，你冷静点。”</p><p> </p><p>漩涡脸的白绝分身说最后一句话时，没有像平时那样称呼带土为“斑”。然而带土竟然没有发怒，也没有追究，万花筒收敛锋芒，慢慢变回三勾玉的状态。他垂下眼睛，原先目光中透露出的如暗流般汹涌激荡的复杂心绪冷却下来，再次抬起视线时，至少从表面上看来，他又变回了那个面无表情，步步为营的晓组织首领。</p><p> </p><p>插进石壁的木刺也有了松动的迹象。</p><p> </p><p>卷卷绝继续说道：“鬼鲛，黑绝和1号去追九尾了，九尾小子为了救那个暗部，加上似乎也担心自己再像佩恩那时候一样暴走，没有恋战。我觉得凭他们几个，应该还是拿不下九尾那小子。”卷卷绝看了看带土，拉长了声音说道，“不过嘛——神威追人还是轻而易举，你要去抓九尾吗？猎物自己送上门来，可是个千载难逢的机会，1号应该也是这么想的吧。”</p><p> </p><p>带土寒冰一般的目光扫过卷卷绝，仍旧沉默不语。</p><p> </p><p>卷卷绝叹了口气：“你究竟怎么想的？”</p><p> </p><p>白绝的众多分身当中，个别存在了数十年甚至上百年之久的分身会逐渐产生自我意识，比如卷卷绝和他口中的“1号”。和另一个有自主意识的同类相比，卷卷绝和带土相处的时间要长得多。从协助被巨石压坏半边身体的少年复健开始，直到现在，说他俩之间没有点货真价实的感情，那绝对是不可能的。而卷卷绝也是带土在数不清的白绝分身中唯一真正信任的家伙。</p><p> </p><p>半晌，带土简短地说道：“让他们走。”</p><p> </p><p>卷卷绝没有惊讶，仿佛这是个意料之中的答案。</p><p> </p><p>带土说：“现在还不是抓九尾的时候。先不说我在水之国受的伤还没有恢复，九尾如果暴走我不一定有百分百的胜算。如果那小子真的在水之国出事，原本一直处于纷争之外的水之国就会成为各大国的重点关注对象，这样一来，晓的据点、外道魔像的藏身地点很有可能暴露——别忘了，水之国还有那个躲在村外，一直在调查雾隐村的废物水影。我虽然早就决意跟忍界开战，但准备工作还没有全部做好。”</p><p> </p><p>“至于九尾，”他血红的眼睛微微眯起，讥讽道，“等到一切都准备好，那小子不过是囊中之物。十尾已经吃了不少，现在用这样偷偷摸摸的方式冒着据点暴露的风险抓个人柱力，除了横生枝节之外，我想不到第二个好处。”</p><p> </p><p>“这些问题也不是没有解决办法。”卷卷绝支着下巴说，“比如你等九尾走远点，不要让他在水之国出事不就行了。”</p><p> </p><p>活了不知道多少年的白色怪人笑嘻嘻地说道：“我来猜猜真实的原因。木叶的人柱力为什么来，为了找那个木叶的上忍，找到了人却发现他变成了晓的成员。人柱力的同伴在和他的战斗中受了重伤，有能力使出那样威力的雷遁，并造成重伤，联系人柱力前来的目的，就算人柱力和他的同伴为了老师想要瞒，恐怕也瞒不住。至于背后离奇的原委，大部分人都是不会去关心的。总而言之，你在听完我的报告，就应该已经想到这一连串无可挽回的事情发生之后，那个木叶的上忍可能会面临的后果了。所以你刚刚才会这样失态。你是想到了旗木卡卡西日后的处境。”</p><p> </p><p>“而一旦木叶的人柱力被抓，这件事情在大多数人眼中就会变成木叶的上忍背叛村子，勾结晓组织成员设下陷阱引诱人柱力前来，”他摇了摇头，“估计一个旗木卡卡西的命都不够抵的，起码得五六个。”</p><p> </p><p>卷卷绝说道：“真正的原因是你不想，我说得对吗？”</p><p> </p><p>晓的首领没有否认，也没有承认，他只是用如同极寒之地冻了上千年的冰层一样冰冷的语气说道：“这些话再让我听到第二遍，你的下场会是什么，我想我不需要多解释。”</p><p> </p><p> “不说了不说了，首领饶命。” 卷卷绝摆摆手，一副真的很害怕的模样。</p><p> </p><p>他费了一点功夫才将肩膀上的木刺拔了出来，半真半假地抱怨道：“哎——下手真是狠啊，阿飞。”</p><p> </p><p>“……不要叫我阿飞。”</p><p> </p><p>“对了，”卷卷绝嬉皮笑脸地说道：“你要是不想干月之眼了，就早点说，我可没1号和黑绝那样强的事业心。我觉得你前段时间跟那个上忍处得挺好的，也比原来有人情味了一点，让我想起你刚被斑捡到那会儿……”</p><p> </p><p>带土忍无可忍地说道：“……滚。”</p><p> </p><p>卷卷绝从这简短的一个字当中领悟出了首领已经到了忍耐的边缘，识相地钻进地面，消失在了原地。</p><p> </p><p>少了卷卷绝聒噪的插科打诨，石塔里一下子变得异常寂静，晓的首领僵直地站了半晌，幽暗阴沉的眼中逐渐蒙上了层层抹不开的阴翳。</p><p> </p><p>过去一段时间和卡卡西的相处对于他来说几乎可以称得上是安逸的，安逸到他差点要忘记了对方的立场，下意识地逃避摆在俩人面前晦暗不明的将来。失忆的症状也许会持续很久，也许只是暂时的，指不定哪天卡卡西就会回想起所有的事情。而随着相处的时间越久，他竟然越来越不自觉地拒绝考虑上忍恢复记忆的可能性。或许在更早的时候，从谎称卡卡西身份的那一刻开始，他就做了一个情绪化的错误决定。而后在那条错误的道路上越走越远，直到这一刻才发觉路的尽头是无路可走的深渊。</p><p> </p><p>太阳穴附近的神经仿佛紧绷到了极限，带土用力按了按额头，深深地吸了一口气。</p><p> </p><p>按照他对卡卡西的了解，那个人既然恢复了记忆，一定会回去木叶。卡卡西在自己这里知道了不少东西，甚至知道了他面具下的真实身份，这些可贵的情报需要传达给火影。在这之前，他也许会回雾隐村一趟，因为忍具包，忍者护额和忍者服都留在这里。他也许不会回来，因为想起了晓是敌人，谨慎周密如卡卡西怎会再次以身犯险，冒着被俘获的风险深入敌方呢？</p><p> </p><p>正确的做法是去林中找到上忍，限制他的行动，打断腿也好，用幻术控制也好，总之不能让他带着这些情报，尤其是关于自己的真实身份的情报离开水之国。卡卡西知道穿透忍术的秘密，而他的另一只眼睛是克制神威的武器，至少也要挖掉那只眼睛……</p><p> </p><p>带土暗红色的写轮眼里闪过露骨的杀意，那一刻周身散发出的杀气是真实的，他真的对卡卡西起了杀心，就像多年前放出九尾袭击木叶村子的那一晚，对水门老师起了杀心那样。</p><p> </p><p>这个不重要的世界是虚假的，杀死一两个赝品和杀死许多个赝品没有区别，在他创造的月之眼的世界里，所有死去的人都会活着。</p><p> </p><p>尽管这样想着，然而晓的首领自始至终都只是沉着脸站在那里，什么都没有做。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>大雨依然在下，在天地之间拉起一张厚重的雨帘。空荡荡的雾隐村街道上，只有银发的上忍一人。他远远地就望见石塔下立着个人影，那个黑色的人影独自站立着，一动不动，仿佛要融进沉沉的天色当中。</p><p> </p><p>说来也奇怪，明明相距很远，远到根本不可能看清楚那个人的长相，但卡卡西就是知道那是谁。</p><p> </p><p>他忽然觉得直到此刻自己才窥见了鸢一部分的过去，过去短短的二十几天中他一直想要了解，但又始终没有开口询问，想着等鸢什么时候愿意主动告诉自己的过去。这一瞬间上忍回忆起来很多很多的画面，比如鸢的房间里那张摆在显眼处，满是血污看不清内容的相片；他看向自己时眼中偶尔流露出的复杂又矛盾的神情；刚到雾隐村的某天晚上在讲述石塔和尸塔时他眼底划过的伤痛；还有他半张脸上的疤痕和半边惨白的身躯……</p><p> </p><p>想到这里卡卡西的眉毛紧紧地拧了起来，他慢慢地握紧了拳头，指节因为用力过度泛起青白色，指甲深深嵌进肉里，几乎要把手心掐出血来。</p><p> </p><p>阿鸢，你一直都知道我是谁。</p><p> </p><p>上忍在心底苦涩地想。</p><p> </p><p>……而我一直被你蒙在鼓里。</p><p> </p><p>也许，此时此刻正是卡卡西二十几天来距离鸢最接近，最了解他的时刻，然而他们却没有以后了。</p><p> </p><p>他不知什么时候已经走到了距离那个人影只有十步远的地方。对方又戴上了面具，唯一露在外面的暗红色眼睛正注视着自己，其中闪动着难以分辨的情绪。</p><p> </p><p>带土直直地抿着嘴，一言不发地看着卡卡西走过来，越来越近。面前的上忍浑身都湿透了，银白色的头发无精打采地，凌乱地蔫在脸上，衣服早就全部被彻底打湿，胸前的衣料被染成了深色，应该是溅上的血。发梢、衣袖、下摆，上忍身上没有一处不往下淌着雨水。他一贯温和的双眼中此时尽是赤红的血丝，眼眸深处好像有什么被深深压抑的东西在燃烧。</p><p> </p><p>此时不远处的一座房顶又落下一道闪电，惨白的光芒照亮了俩人一半的身影，另外的一半则被笼在阴暗的雨色里。</p><p> </p><p>舌尖压着一个名字，明明是再简单不过的三个音节，却仿佛有着千钧的重量，沉重地压在了心上，使他几乎要喘不过气来。震耳欲聋的雷鸣声过去后，在雨声中，卡卡西几乎是用尽了所有的力量，才将那个名字艰难地说了出来。</p><p> </p><p> “……带土。”他声音沙哑，低声说道。</p><p> </p><p>不是阿鸢，是带土（オビト）。</p><p> </p><p>听见这个名字，带土闭了闭眼睛，脸色瞬间白了。</p><p> </p><p>晓的首领再次睁开眼睛的时候，眼中的种种情绪和端倪都已被漠然和狠厉所取代，他弯起没什么血色的嘴唇冷笑道：“……你现在才知道。”</p><p> </p><p>他听见上忍问道：“……为什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“……为什么？”带土用他对卡卡西用过的最柔和的语气，冰冷、嘲讽地说道，“当然是通过欺骗你，设下陷阱，引诱九尾人柱力上钩啊。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>掉面具了<br/>手舞足蹈.jpg<br/>土哥哥不要弃疗，你跟卡哥哥还有救QAQ<br/>关于堍和卷卷绝有个隐藏糖，堍之前派的是唯一信任的卷卷绝去跟踪卡，很上心了！</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 分道</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>说完，带土看到卡卡西的神情变了，短暂的震惊过后，眉目倏地结了层严霜，传递出冷静的疏离感。这是大概卡卡西在面对敌人时经常会露出的表情。之前他戴上面具阻挠木叶众人追赶佐助的时候，作为对手的卡卡西脸上就是这样的神情，好像正在用经验丰富的头脑分析判断敌人，审慎地决定下一步的策略。</p><p> </p><p>维护村子利益和保护学生是上忍两条不容触犯的原则，尽管带土十分清楚这点，并且预料到了对方的反应，但看到过去一段时间的相处中习惯了的关切视线，陡然间变得冷静疏离时，一种难以言喻的滋味还是涌上心头。</p><p> </p><p>他甚至对从未打过交道的那名九尾人柱力产生了丝丝微妙的妒忌。为什么？那个小子对你来说就这么重要？带土冷冷地想，放走九尾这种事情不会发生第二次，下一次再遇上，他不会让九尾活着离开，那家伙会变成魔像的食物。</p><p> </p><p>为了掩饰这些令他感到些许焦躁的情感，晓的首领嘴角残留的笑意愈发冷漠。他还想要说出点什么更加触及卡卡西底线的事情，比如他已经用神威传送过去把九尾人柱力杀了。</p><p> </p><p>如果这样说的话，你会为那个人柱力向我复仇吗？他自暴自弃般，快意地想道。</p><p> </p><p>带土没有注意到的是，上忍的神情几经变幻后，仿佛想通了什么似的，缓缓地沉淀了下来。</p><p> </p><p>“……我不信。”银发上忍的声音不大，但语气十分坚定。</p><p> </p><p>这句话穿过嘈杂连绵的雨声飘进耳中。带土怔了怔，确认没有听错后，瞳孔剧烈地收缩了一下，垂在身侧，不是白绝体的那只手手指蜷起又松开，反复几次，最终僵硬地保持在了一个半握着拳的姿势上。</p><p> </p><p>他原本任由种种臆想筑起高墙，而这时卡卡西简简单单的三个字轻易就击碎了看似坚固的心理防卫，像是涌进来的暖流——乍冷乍热，差一点就没崩住。</p><p> </p><p>只是差一点没崩住，他还是维持住了没有表情的脸和漠然的语气，只是说出来的话伪装得就没有之前那么妥帖了：“……你爱信不信。”</p><p> </p><p>卡卡西说：“我想跟你谈谈。”</p><p> </p><p>“我跟你没什么好谈的。”带土后退了几步，想让在外面淋雨的上忍进来，但发现对方站在那里没有动，于是抬高了音量，“懂了吗？懂了就拿上你的东西快滚，你回来就是为了这个吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“带土……”</p><p> </p><p>“叫这个名字的人已经死了。”晓的首领强硬地打断上忍的话，把心中残存的柔情尽数驱逐出去，咬着牙说道，“看在过去一段时间的份上我现在不杀你，不过我对你的耐心有限，非常有限，你最好在我没有反悔之前从这里消失。”</p><p> </p><p>“……”上忍沉默片刻，深深地看了他一眼，黑灰色的眼眸尽处，之前那些压抑着的东西仿佛又重新燃烧了起来，“……好，现在这条命留着还有用处，等到做完该做的事，我什么都可以给你，包括我的命。”</p><p> </p><p>带土的写轮眼泛起血色，死死地盯着卡卡西，如果目光是有形的实体，那么上忍现在很可能已经成了一个千疮百孔的筛子。</p><p> </p><p>卡卡西接下来的话语有些颤抖：“……如果这能弥补一点点我犯下的错误和辜负了的约定的话。”</p><p> </p><p>因为带土戴着面具，所以上忍没有看见面具背后对方瞬间僵滞的表情，他从带土身侧走了过去，身上淌下的水滴在石塔地面留下一连串深色的水迹。</p><p> </p><p>回到房间后，卡卡西脱下了身上被雨水浸透的晓袍，换上了之前的忍者制服和护额。他没有忍心把手上那枚代表晓组织成员身份的戒指丢下，而是收了起来。那枚戒指总是让他联想到带土那次帮他戴上去时的场景，那时黑色短发的宇智波虽然脸上写满了不耐烦，但细节处的动作是欺骗不了人的。</p><p> </p><p>等到卡卡西从地下回到石塔的一层，发现外面已经空无一人。他的视线在带土刚才站过的地方停留了一会，然后离开了这里，身形很快消失在无边无际的、茫茫的大雨中。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>而另一边，带土在卡卡西去拿遗留在房间的东西后就跟着到了地下，但走了相反的方向去了他自己的那间屋子。他的脚步比平时急切，进去之后锁上门，并在门上附加了一层结界。随后他翻出了一盒止痛剂，里面底座上的格子空了五六个，剩下的格子整整齐齐地插着十几支小针管。</p><p> </p><p>带土从里面抽了一支，由于疼痛而颤抖的手指试了几次才让针尖准确地扎进了腿股处的血管，将无色的药液全部注射了进去。</p><p> </p><p>他拨开面具，撑着床沿歇了一阵，然后在床边坐下，阖上眼等待针剂发挥效果。紧锁的双眉因为止痛和镇静药物的逐渐产生作用而舒展不少，但仍习惯性地皱着。</p><p> </p><p>止痛剂这种东西会暂时减慢人体内查克拉的循环，影响使用者的反应速度，带土向来是能不用就不用。这回各种倒霉的事情撞在一起，哪件都能让他格外糟心。</p><p> </p><p>不借助药物，他实在是有些撑不住。</p><p> </p><p>带土没有继续去管卡卡西，木叶忠诚无私的稻草人接下来会做什么，他心中再清楚不过。晓的首领觉得自己自从救下卡卡西后就在发情和旧伤发作的狼狈道路上越走越远，不过好在那家伙已经离开，他阴沉沉地想，以后最好也永远不要见到。</p><p> </p><p>不知过了多久，带土睁开了眼睛，目光朝着房间的石壁，对他另外的一个人格说道：“阿飞，你在吗？”</p><p> </p><p>理论上来说，双重人格是一种严重的精神缺陷，或者说疾病，和常见于忍者群体中，战争和死亡带来的心理应激和创伤不同。这种精神问题导致两种人格周期性交替出现，且不共享思维模式和记忆，不仅会对生活造成影响，还会影响忍者的本职工作，比如任务的执行，具体战斗中查克拉的使用和控制——查克拉作为身体能量和精神能量的集合，精神能力的强大与否直接影响着查克拉的水平。精神能力研究方面的医疗忍者一般都会建议这类患者接受长期针对性的治疗。</p><p> </p><p>带土的情况则不大一样。基本上，阿飞是个十分省心的第二人格，平时不会随便冒出来干扰他。而且阿飞知道“阿鸢”的存在，甚至能和“阿鸢”交流。这个人格很听“阿鸢”的话，自觉地把自己从这具身体的控制者名单中剔除了出去，尽管其实可以挤掉“阿鸢”的控制权。</p><p> </p><p>带土这样的双重人格如果让医忍们发现，估计会直接颠覆他们的医学常识，在精神能力研究领域掀起一场小型地震。医忍们可能还会本着遗传学的追踪方法，追查到神秘的宇智波家族，和这个家族个别开启了写轮眼的忍者极端的精神力。</p><p> </p><p>尽管带土很不高兴，但不得不承认阿飞的性格像小时候的自己，单纯、活泼、坦诚，比小时候的自己更好说话，大概也更招人喜欢，同时也忠实地保留了他最反感的软弱——琳死后，曾经的爱哭鬼忍者就再也没有流下过一滴眼泪。他已经记不清楚阿飞是什么时候出现的，可能是在斑死后，他用月之眼计划笼络晓组织成员期间，也可能更早。带土对这半途出现的个人格有种非常矛盾的心态，大部分的时候是抵触加上反感，剩下的时候直接无视掉，也有极个别的情况下，他会把阿飞拎出来替他面对不想应付的场面，比如之前卡卡西追问他过去经历的那一次。</p><p> </p><p>但无论再怎么不喜欢，带土从没有试图对抗或者抹消这个人格的存在。</p><p> </p><p>他等待了一会没有得到回应，很没有耐性地重复了一遍：“……阿飞，我在喊你。”</p><p> </p><p>这次有个声音回答了他：阿鸢，你找我？</p><p> </p><p>“等一下我要使用激烈的幻术，对精神状态的要求很高，可能会让你比较痛苦，”带土平静地说，“先打个招呼，你忍耐一下。”</p><p> </p><p>他顿了顿，补充道：“……还有不要随便出来妨碍我，否则后果很严重。”</p><p> </p><p>好。不过……对我有影响的话，对阿鸢你的影响只会比我更严重吧。那个声音带着一点关切这样回复道。</p><p> </p><p>“这你就不用管了。”黑短发的宇智波脸上露出了似笑非笑的表情，“我跟你这个没用的哭包不一样。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>如带土所料，鬼鲛和黑白绝没有追上九尾。</p><p> </p><p>半张脸的白绝和黑绝没有问，也不敢问首领为什么没有行动。因为这次从某种意义上来讲是他们在背地里合伙摆了带土一道，而带土放过木叶的人柱力这个行为明确地告诉他们，不管出于什么理由，首领持反对态度。</p><p> </p><p>倒是一直听从命令，兢兢业业捕捉尾兽的鬼鲛没看出来这次黑白绝跟首领之间的分歧，几乎称得上是耿直地问道：“斑大人，您为什么没有用时空间忍术去抓九尾人柱力？”</p><p> </p><p>“斑大人”面无表情地看了他一眼，冷哼一声，凉飕飕地反问：“谁告诉你我现在要抓九尾了？”</p><p> </p><p>撇下对此莫明其妙的鬼鲛，带土的目光慢慢地转向黑绝，语气听不出喜怒：“跟我来时空间一趟。”随后单独和黑绝进入了神威空间。</p><p> </p><p>黑绝起初以为带土找他有事，但是进入时空间后，看到首领进入了万花筒阶段的写轮眼，他的心中陡然升起不祥的预感。</p><p> </p><p>晓袍略显宽大的衣袖中突然飞出一道长长的锁链，黑绝还没有反应过来就被牢牢捆住。这条锁链不是普通的锁链，每节坚固的铁环都被一层紫色的雾气包裹着，可以吸收接触到的任何活物的查克拉，并且被缚住的目标越挣扎，查克拉被吸收得就越厉害。虽然黑绝的真正身份不过是斑留下的意识，不算是真正的活物，但斑为了让自己的意识不消失，并且能化为可以变形的半实体，也在其中注入了查克拉。可以说，黑绝这样纯粹意识的产物能够维持住自身的存在，靠的就是这股查克拉的力量。特殊锁链的压制下，在几乎所有物体间都穿行自如的黑绝第一次尝到了动弹不得的滋味。</p><p> </p><p>黑绝挣动了几下后，发现光凭自己的能力根本无法挣脱，反而还被吸收了部分查克拉，他脸上的表情变得有些难看：“你想干什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“……我干什么？”没有其他人可以进来的神威空间里，带土不再掩饰情绪，冷冷地笑了一声，“你不如想想自己干了什么。”</p><p> </p><p>黑绝松了口气，以为首领只是因为这次他和白绝没有事先征得同意而生气，辩解道：“我的目的也是抓住九尾，使外道魔像早日变成完全体。白绝联系不上您，九尾又出现得突然，事情紧迫，我们不得已才……”</p><p> </p><p>带土再次冷笑了一声，双手交叠在胸前，向后随意地倚靠在一座高台的侧壁上：“是吗？我以为你们早在几天前就侦查到九尾进入了水之国，但是没有向我禀报。这么说，是我误会你们了。”</p><p> </p><p>半张脸的白绝确实在两天前就发现了人柱力的踪迹，并通知了黑绝。那时带土还没有拒绝任何人的见面。黑绝心里有鬼，加上一时摸不准首领这句话究竟是陈述还是讽刺，没有吭声。</p><p> </p><p>“我最不喜欢手下的人背着我擅作主张。”带土说着，扯了扯手中的锁链。链条得到命令，像蛇一样游动起来，将拥有模糊人形的黑色东西缠得更紧。如果这些锁链捆住的是一个人的话，恐怕五脏六腑都会被铁链挤碎。</p><p> </p><p>尽管不是人，黑绝看上去也承受了不小的痛苦，不光是被死死捆住，链条上面包裹的雾气好像要从各处渗入，一点一点地吸噬掉生命力。他一改之前对带土服从的态度，露出了傲慢凶狠的面孔：“宇智波带土，别忘了我是斑大人留下来的，如果你敢对他本人的意志动手，就是背叛了斑大人！”</p><p> </p><p>这时候黑绝口中的“斑大人”，当然指的不是带土在晓组织成员面前扮演的假身份。</p><p> </p><p>带土意外地没有动怒，连语气都没有太大波动：“我也很不喜欢被威胁，尤其是连人都不算的东西。”</p><p> </p><p>实际上，晓的首领戴上面具，正经解决对手的时候脾气一向不错，只是在面对卡卡西或者涉及到卡卡西的事情的时候，他各种情绪的阈值才变得忽上忽下，格外不稳定。</p><p> </p><p>“这个你不用担心。你说得不错，我确实还不想跟斑翻脸。”他面无表情地继续说道，唯一的那只眼睛在昏暗的神威空间当中仿佛闪动着诡异的红光，“从这里出去的时候你会忘记现在发生的一切，还是一条好狗。”</p><p> </p><p>“……你想干什么？！”</p><p> </p><p>晓的首领眯起眼睛，里面黑漆漆的镰刃仿佛张开的獠牙：“狗就应该当一条忠诚、听话的好狗，就算是暂时的，也麻烦你装得像一点。”</p><p> </p><p>他的话音还未落，黑绝就发出了一声几近破音的惨叫，带着身上的铁链重重地倒在地上，不管挣扎会导致链子不断吸收查克拉缠绕得更紧，在地上拼命挣动起来。</p><p> </p><p>万花筒写轮眼的幻术在几秒钟之内施展，此时黑绝虽然身处空荡荡的时空间，但在幻术作用下他已置身于一片恐怖的火海，幻术还贴心地模拟出了肢体和躯干，肆虐的火舌袭卷上四肢百骸，剧烈的灼烧感遍布全身，深入每一寸感官，仿佛还传来了皮肤被炙烤散发出的混合着血腥气的焦臭味。</p><p> </p><p>“呃呃、你……你这个贱人——”黑绝在惨叫扭动的间隙咬牙切齿地怒视着带土，嘶哑难听的声音恶狠狠地咒骂道，“嗷啊、啊——你以为自己是谁……不过是个从头到尾都被斑蒙在鼓里的蠢货……”</p><p> </p><p>黑绝作为斑的意识，不具备人类的痛觉感知能力，也就是说，如果有人模拟出捅了黑绝一刀的幻术，缺失了神经反射，这个黑乎乎的意识不会感受到痛苦，因此带土首先要模仿出被火焰包围灼烧的真实感觉，才能让对方也体验到同样的痛楚。简而言之，作为施术者，为了制造出这个逼真的幻觉，他自己此刻也正经历着和黑绝一样的感受。</p><p> </p><p>面具下，带土脸色发白，后背不停渗出的冷汗沾湿了贴身的衣服。但他表面上看上去没有丝毫异样，甚至对着黑绝这副惨相，心情不错地挑了挑眉：“……哦？你说说我怎么就被懵在鼓里了？”</p><p> </p><p>黑绝仿佛突然意识到说错了话，盯着带土的空洞双眼里迸发出露骨的恨意，除了嚎叫，不再吐出半个多余的字眼。</p><p> </p><p>“……看来，你好像还有别的事情瞒着我啊。”晓的首领目光阴沉下来。只让黑绝感受活活被火烧，求生不得求死不能的滋味还是便宜了点。写轮眼里的三柄镰刃转动着，连接瞳孔的血管被骤然汇聚起来的查克拉的高压撑破，他的眼底泛起浓郁腥稠的血气，眼眶里溢出暗红色的鲜血，从眼角缓缓淌下。</p><p> </p><p>这一次幻觉直接模拟出的是“痛感”。</p><p> </p><p>黑绝发出了比之前更凄惨的哀嚎，他“呃呃”地怪叫起来，激烈地乱扭着，仿佛要伸手去撕自己的脸皮，或者把脑浆挖出来——可惜他没有脸，没有脑子，自然也没有脸皮和脑浆。</p><p> </p><p>“你……你……！”</p><p> </p><p>黑绝“你”了半天，也没有“你”出个所以然。</p><p> </p><p>带土仿佛知道黑绝想说什么，体贴地解释道：“只是让你重复一遍我在神物毗桥被石头压住那会的感觉而已，毕竟幻术也不是万能的，我不能模拟出自己都没有概念的事情。不过当时的痛感直接作用于你这样的意识，不需要通过神经传递，可能比起我的感受还要更直接一点。”</p><p> </p><p>“呃呃、啊——你……三尾……是斑……”强烈的痛觉刺激下，黑绝没有办法控制思维，嘴里语无伦次地蹦出来零星模糊的词语， “琳……辉……夜……妈妈……”</p><p> </p><p>从当中听到熟悉的名字，带土的呼吸一滞，木遁从脚边飞出掐住黑绝的喉咙。他眼中闪过寒光，追问道：“……琳怎么了？！”</p><p> </p><p>被琳打乱心神，写轮眼的幻术有所减弱，黑绝眦着空洞的双眼桀桀怪笑起来，闭上嘴再不肯多说一个字。</p><p> </p><p>“不想说？”带土抹去滑到脖颈的冷汗，眼中再次涌出了鲜血，“没关系，继续。”</p><p> </p><p>“……疯子……你这个疯子……”黑绝活了这么久，从没有经历过如此酷刑。望着不远处的带土，理论上不会拥有惧怕这种感情的黑色的无机物，心中不知为什么竟产生了一种没来由的、深深的恐惧——这个家伙，也许远没有斑想得那么简单。</p><p> </p><p>“‘疯子’？”这个新鲜的称呼让晓的首领感到很有意思。</p><p> </p><p>直到这时，他才觉得整个局面尽在自己掌控中的那种感觉又回来了。过去几天事情的发展方向脱离控制的感觉让带土很不舒服，令他隐隐产生一种无力感。他惩罚黑绝，不仅仅是因为黑绝擅作主张，也是为了找回过去熟悉的掌控感，而黑绝恰好成了那根撞在枪口上的导火线。带土忽然想起卷卷绝说卡卡西让他身上多了点人情味，现在仅有的那点人情味随着卡卡西的离开而消失，他又逐渐变回了那个神秘冷血的幕后操手，甚至将会比之前有过之而无不及。</p><p> </p><p>这才是上忍不知道的，戴上面具后，“宇智波斑”真实的那一面。</p><p> </p><p>带土低笑了一声：“……也许我确实是吧。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>阿飞和阿鸢的关系还有下文，还是那句话，双重人格不要割裂成两个人看=w=<br/>上章憋屈了一下，大声告诉我这一章暴打黑绝爽不爽</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>